School Days, Hunting Nights 1: Before the Search
by immortalwizardpirateelf-fan
Summary: What if Sam didn't mind hunting so much, but decided to go to Stanford anyway? How did he first meet Jessica and what would've happened if she had known about the Supernatural? Slightly OOC Sam. SamJessica
1. Prologue

**SCHOOL DAYS, HUNTING NIGHTS  
**Written By immortalwizardpirateelf-fan  
M-Romance/Supernatural-English

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the copyright for Supernatural or any recognizable celebrity or fictional personality, not of my creation, depicted in the movie or this fic. They belong to either their inventors or themselves. I do not own the settings, and any songs used belong to their original artist.

**Author's Note**: To let you know I love reviews. And I'd appreciate having anyone and everyone review. Any comments, questions, suggestions, requests and constructive criticism (If I wrote something wrong or got something in the canon wrong, let me know and tell me how I can fix it) are welcome. Remember the more you review, the more I write.

I got this idea after reading Ghostwriter's fic Black Dog, and after watching the Pilot episode for Supernatural on Thurs. Night. It's basically a what if story concerning what would've happened to Sam during his days at Stanford, meeting Jessica and told her about his real 'occupation' and if while he had wanted to go to college, he still liked hunting, so if Sam seems a little ooc in this, deal with it.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_Stanford University Campus, Palo Alto CA.: October 31, 2001_

_They have no idea what's really out there_, a dark haired, dark eyed, handsome eighteen year old thought as he watched his fellow college students walking around campus in their costumes heading to their Halloween parties. Shaking his head in disgust, Sam adjusted his backpack on his shoulder and headed from the library to his on campus apartment.

It was a fairly nice night for the Northern California Coastal town and it was the only light outside was from the street lights, looking at his watch, Sam noticed it was ten o'clock. He walked along, his ears and eyes open for any signs of trouble, supernatural or otherwise. Shit, just because his dad didn't approve of him leaving for college, didn't mean he couldn't still hunt or even protect himself. Damned if he didn't feel like his paranoid old man and brother.

"No! Stop!" he heard a girl scream from the alley just up a head of him. "Someone help me!"

Sam dropped his bag and ran into the alley to find a blonde girl surrounded by three men…no not men, vampires. He pulled his .35 out and called out to the vampires, "Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Just like he'd wanted the three vampires turned towards him, their demonic features showing and began to head towards him. Thinking quickly, Sam fired off three shots in succession, each one hitting their target directly in the heart, turning the vampires into dust, _Gotta love silver bullets_, Sam thought as he re-holstered the gun. He then walked over to the girl.

"Hey, are you all right?" he asked her. She looked at him a curious and frightened look on her face, but wouldn't speak. "I'm not going to hurt you, I swear, I'm one of the good guys. My name's Sam Winchester."

The girl shook her head and smiled shakily, "I'm Jessica, Jessica Moore. And t-t-thank you for saving me."

Sam grinned slightly. "No problem. Do you want me to walk you back to your place?" Seeing the look in her eyes he raised his hands in mock surrender, "No ulterior motives, I swear. I just think you'd feel better walking over with someone."

Jessica sighed, she knew what he was saying made perfect sense. Could she trust him? Well, he did get rid of those three guys who had tried…she shuddered slightly at the memory. "Are you all right?" Sam's voice brought her back to the present.

She nodded slightly. "I will be, and you're right, I would feel better if you walked me home."

"Ok, let's get my bag," seeing her curious look he explained, "When I heard you scream for help I dropped my book bag and ran to help."

"Oh," she had no clue what to say about that. "Well, we better go then."

As they headed out of the alley, Jessica found herself subconsciously moving towards Sam. Whether it was for comfort or not she didn't know. All she did know was that she felt safer with him next to her.

Sam noticed her reaction and just let her take the lead there. He didn't want to scare her. Turning the corner he spotted his bag and quickly grabbed it. Turning to Jessica, he asked, "Where is your place?"

Jessica looked up at Sam, "I live in the Stanford West Apartments, number 23."

Sam's eye widened in recognition. "Seriously? I'm at number 25, I haven't seen you before though."

_What are the chances_, Jessica thought as she moved herself closer to Sam. "It's probably because we have different schedules," she replied as they began walking to their apartment building.

It was then that Jessica realized there had been something different about her attackers. They had demonic yellow eyes and their hands were ice cold to the touch. She shivered silently. "Jess, are you cold," Sam asked.

She shook her head, "No, it's just those men; their eyes were yellow, like a lions and their hands were ice cold. What were they?" Sam suddenly felt nervous. How was he supposed to explain that to Jessica? She'd never believe him, but then again she did see them crumble into dust, maybe…"crumbled to dust? There's no way they could be human," she rambled on.

"They were vampires," he answered.

Jessica suddenly stopped and stared at Sam, "Vampires? They're real?" he nodded, "And they just tried to kill me?" another nod, "That's why they turned into dust?"

Sam nodded again, and as the information sunk into her, Jessica fainted.


	2. Chapter 1

**Reviewer Responses**

_Ghostwriter- You're welcome for the headsup. Thanks for the compliment. And yes I was kind of inspired by you. _

_crzyanzgrl- Thanks for the compliment. glad you're enjoying it. Here's the update._

_Kay05- Glad you enjoyed it, here's more._

_LoriGilFan- Awwww! I'm glad you're enjoying my fics so much. I agree it would've been better if Jess had known about Sam's 'other life'._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_What happened? Where am I_? Jessica wondered as she woke up in a bedroom, which was not her own. Looking down she found herself still fully clothed in her sweat pants and t-shirt she had worn for mid term cramming. _Well at least that's something_.

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and the man who had save her last night, Sam, popped his head in, "Ah, welcome back. Feeling better?" he asked as he walked in and sat at the End of the bed.

"Actually yes I am," she replied, then remembering his explanation for the three guys who attacked her, she asked, "Did you tell me that those three guys were vampires?"

Sam sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I did," he looked over at her, "I know it sounds crazy, but believe me, everything you ever dreamt of in nightmares and thought was not real, is real."

Jessica laughed nervously. "You're right it does sound crazy. But from what I've seen tonight, I think I should give you the benefit of the doubt." At her sort of acceptance, Sam felt a weight lifted of his shoulders. "What time is it?" she asked, sitting up straight in the bed.

Sam glanced at his watch and replied, "It's only midnight. You've only been out for a couple of hours."

Jessica nodded. For some reason she didn't want to leave Sam. But the 'goody two shoes' side of her wouldn't let her stay there. "I guess I should be going," she said rising from the bed.

Sam rose with her, "Let me walk you out."

That was a request Jessica easily let him make and fulfill. As they walked to the front door, Sam grabbed a piece of paper off the coffee table and handed it to her. "This is my cell, AIM screen-name and my email. If you need anything call, I'm usually up at odd hours anyway."

Jess smiled as she grabbed her bag off the floor and pulled out a pen. "Thanks," she ripped the paper in half and wrote on the blank half. "Here's mine."

Sam took the paper and stuffed it into his pocket before walking to the door. "Well I guess this is goodbye for now."

Jessica couldn't help but agree. This night seemed so surreal, but at least she survived it. And she had Sam to thank for that. Sam opened the door and held it for her as she left. Before she stepped out of the apartment she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for saving me."

She let go of Sam and made her way next door into her apartment, Sam watching protectively from his door. "It was no trouble," he muttered with a small smile.

Once he heard the lock click in place from Jess's apartment he walked back inside and locked up himself. He leaned against the front door and sighed. _Tonight may have started out as a drag, but it ended on a high note_, he thought as he made his way to bed.

* * *

As Jessica walked into and locked her apartment she couldn't help but replay the night's events in her mind.

One minute she had been walking from a study session with her friends and the next she was surrounded by what she had thought were three guys who had had too much to drink and that were going to rape her. Before they even had a chance to get really close Sam had shown up and they turned to dust after being shot. When she had questioned Sam about why they turned to dust, he answered "Vampires" as if it were an everyday occurrence. Upon hearing the answer, she had fainted.

When she woke she discovered that Sam had grabbed her bag and his own, then picked her up and carried her all the way to their apartments, and let her sleep off the shock in his bed, while waiting for her out front.

_He saved my life_, she thought as she washed up and got ready for bed.

Lying down on her queen size bed she began thinking about what she should do for Sam to repay him for his white knight complex. _Bake him cookies, buy him coffee and breakfast, make dinner?_ The thoughts ran through her head as she fell asleep with dreams filled with some innocent and some not so innocent thoughts of herself and Sam.

* * *

Knock! Knock!

Sam sat bolt upright at the sound of someone knocking at his door. Turning to the clock he saw that it was only seven-thirty in the morning and he hadn't needed to get up for work for another hour and a half. As his mind cleared of the sleep fog, he remembered the night before and got up, to answer it, completely forgetting he was only wearing his sweat pants.

"Who is it?" he questioned before he unlocked the door.

A feminine voice from the other side of the door answered, "It's Jessica." Upon hearing who his early morning visitor was, Sam quickly unlocked the door. "Morning," she greeted him as she held up two Venti cups of Starbucks coffee and a bag filled with some muffins and scones. She froze in place as she got a good long look at Sam. _God he looks good_, she thought, but as soon as she thought it, she suppressed it. "Mind if I come in?"

Sam shook his head and moved out of the way to let her inside. "No, come on in," he sniffed the scent of the coffee and grinned, "Is that a mocha and muffins and scones?"

Blushing slightly, Jessica nodded. "Yeah, I brought you breakfast as sort of a thank you for all you did for me yesterday."

Sam shrugged his broad shoulders. "It was nothing," he gestured towards the couch and both moved to sit down, "I get the feel that you also wanted to ask me some questions, am I right?"

Jessica, setting the cups of coffee and food on the table, nodded. "You're right. It's just, I haven't believed in any of these kinds of creatures and monsters since I was nine years old. It seems kind of surreal finding out a decade later that they really exist," she said before sipping her coffee.

Sam chuckled as he grabbed his own cup. "I know how you feel, when I was nine and told my father that I was scared of the monster in the closet, he handed me a .45 filled with blessed silver/rock salt bullets and told me to shoot it in the heart."

Jessica looked at Sam with a shocked look on her face. "Are you serious?" Sam nodded. "God, I couldn't even imagine that."

Sam smiled inwardly at the look of concern and sympathy on Jess' face. _She does look beautiful like that. Whoa, calm down we have to take this slow_. He shrugged, "It's my life; has been for as long as I can remember. Nothing I can do to change it."

"Didn't your mom mind?" Jess questioned.

Sam swallowed the bite of food in his mouth and looked at Jess sharply. "Jess, my mom's the reason my dad, my brother Dean and I do this. When I was six months old, a demon tried to hurt me, mom stopped him when she walked in. From what dad told me, he found her lying against the ceiling, on her back, her stomach gashed open when she burst into flames. Dad handed me over to Dean, who was all of four at the time and told him to take me out front," he sighed, "Dad tried to save mom, but nothing could be done, she was gone. Ever since then Dad's been on a crusade trying to find the demon and in the process killing and learning about everything paranormal AND evil he could find. Once we were old enough, Dad taught Dean and I how to shoot, fire, clean, and make weapons, as well as ammunition. He also taught everything we know about the paranormal."

Sam leaned back and closed his eyes for a few moments as he let what he had just told Jessica sink in. While he wasn't happy she had been attacked by vampires and had to learn about the harsh reality that was his life, he felt lie a weight had been lifted off his shoulders that he finally had someone he could talk to about hunting besides his brother and father. He knew his father had all sorts of contacts in regard to this, but he and Dean were never friends with them like their dad was. Hell, even while they were in school, they were never there long enough to really make friends.

"Sam," he opened his eyes and looked at Jessica, "I, I believe you about the demons and other things that go bump in the night. When I was eleven, my grandfather was found dead, his heart ripped out, when he was at his hunting cabin. I never thought anything of it at the time, but after what you just told me…"

"You think it might be something in my line of work," Sam finished.

"Exactly," she replied. Maybe he'd be able to help her figure out what really happened to her grandfather since his murderer had never been found.

Sam was about to reply when his cell phone rang. "Who the hell could that be," he muttered as he grabbed the phone. Looking at the display, his eyes widened in shock. What could Dean want? He flipped open the phone, "Dean, what's going on dude?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Reviewer Responses**

_LorGilFan- Wow, another reader dedicated to reading my Supernatural fics. Cool. I agree with you on the whole AU thing. Hope this meets with your expectations._

_Kay05- LOL, glad you are liking this fic so much. Here's the next chapter like you ordered._

_Ghostwriter- Hmmmm… is John missing? Maybe, maybe not, you'll just have to read and find out. Teeheeheehee!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"Dean, what's going on dude?" Sam questioned his older brother as he got up off the couch and began pacing the floor, holding the phone to his head.

"Not much Sammy…" he began.

"It's Sam, jerk," Sam cut his brother off. He could practically see Dean rolling his eyes.

"Bitch. Anyway, the reason I called is 'cause Dad and I are both stuck with working our own jobs and neither of us can make it to Cali. You need to take care of this one," Dean told him. "Dad seems to think it's just a straight haunting but it could also be demonic."

Sam felt like banging his head against the wall. He had come to college to get away from the orders for a bit, but when he had gotten the letter from Stanford he had made a compromise with his dad and Dean. He would keep up his training and if there was something supernatural going on in California and neither one of them could take care of it, he would. "All right, email what info you have," he replied, "I'll take care of it."

"Thanks dude. How's college life treating you so far?" Dean questioned.

Sam looked at Jess and grinned. "Oh it's treating me all right. Sorry I can't talk any longer, but I got to go and get ready for work. I'll call you and let you know when I get the email."

"I'm getting ready to send it now Sammy, take care little brother."

"You too," Sam said before he closed the phone.

Jess stayed on the couch and watched with fascination as Sam talked with his older brother. When she heard Sam call his brother a jerk, she could hear the teasing tone it took and smiled at the easy relationship they had. Having grown up an only child, she never had that kind of closeness.

When Sam turned to her and grinned she felt her heart start beating in overdrive. Did she even dare hope to think that he felt any sort of attraction to her that she felt for him? Hearing him end the call, she looked over at Sam and said, "I'm guessing that was your brother?"

"Yeah, that was Dean," he replied with small smile.

"It sounded like he and your dad had a job for you?" she queried.

Sam shrugged, "Yeah, though it's probably the standard salt and burn but neither of them can take care of it."

Jessica looked a little apprehensive but pushed forward the question anyway, "Can I come with you?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? You really want to do this?" Jessica nodded. "All right, but you have to listen to what I say. It's for your own protection since you've never done any of this before. Got it?"

Jessica agreed, not only because she knew he was right, but also because she knew she could trust Sam with her life. After all, didn't he prove it the night before?

Glancing at the clock Sam realized it was eight forty-five and looked at Jess with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry I've got to cut this short, but I have to get ready for work," he apologized, "I do get off at four so if you'd like we could maybe catch a movie and go to dinner?"

At his suggestion, Jessica smiled. "I'd love to," she said rising, "I guess I'll see you around…"

"Five."

"Five sounds good," she replied before heading to the door, coffee in hand. Sam walked her to the door. Before she opened the door, Jessica turned around and pressed a short, but sweet kiss to Sam's lips.

Slightly dazed Sam watched Jessica as she left his apartment. _That girl is going to be the death of me_, Sam thought as he forced himself out of the daze. Locking the door back up, Sam began his routine before heading for his job at the restaurant a few blocks away. Working as a busboy wasn't the most glamorous job, but it sure as hell beat running credit card scams and the like, well when it came to everyday shit. When it came to hunting, it was no holds bard.

As he made his bed and grabbed his uniform Sam couldn't help but let a smile settle on his face as he thought about his and Jess's date later that night. For once, he was glad that he had Tuesdays and Thursdays off from class.

* * *

In the apartment next door, Jessica was thinking along similar lines herself. Thinking about Sam made her feel…lighter, happier and safer than she had since she left home to attend Stanford. Crap, she still had to tell her parents about last night since she missed her normal weekly Wednesday check in.

Picking up the phone she dialed the number she knew by heart and waited. "Hello?" a rough but gentle voice answered.

"Hi daddy, it's me," Jessica replied.

"Jessi? Are you all right, your mother and I were worried about you sweetheart."

Jessica smiled. Her dad could be so overprotective sometimes. "Yeah, I'm all right," she told him, "thanks to my knight in shining armor." This last part said so softly she hoped he wouldn't hear it.

"Sweetheart, what happened?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat and began to speak, "I was walking back to my place and three guy tried to attack me."

"God, are you sure you're all right?"

"Daddy I'm fine, really. Before the assailants could do anything this guy who lives in my building, Sam Winchester, got rid of them and walked me home," she explained.

"I'll have to meet this young man of yours and thank him properly," he replied, "I'm glad to know you're all right sweetheart. How are your classes going? Good?"

Jessica gave a relieved look. Knowing that Sam had possibly saved her life gave him somewhat of an in with her father. "I'll ask him about Thanksgiving and yes my classes are doing well. Though we do have mid terms next week," she groaned.

Her father chuckled, "I'm sure you'll do well. I'd love to talk more, but your mother and I were heading out for the Springs for the weekend. I love you!"

"Love you too daddy, give my love to mom."

"Will do sweets, bye."

With that Jessica hung up the phone and laid out on the couch. With her classes only on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays, Thursday was her day to chill out since she worked Fridays through Mondays as closer at a local clothing store.

As she lay relaxing she couldn't help but wonder what she should wear for her and Sam's date that night. From what she knew of the man so far, he was sweet, caring, could kick ass, and was definitely a hottie. He also seemed to be the kind of guy to keep things closed in, so she felt honored that he would even tell her the truth about his life and the things that went bump in the night.

One thing was a definite, she was going to get to know Sam Winchester better.


	4. Chapter 3

**Reviewer Responses**

_Kay05- (hugs back) You're welcome for making your day. I may have never had a mouth infection, but I have had my wisdom teeth pulled and it is not fun at all. I'm glad you liked it. Here's the next chapter like you asked._

_Ghostwriter- Thanks for the review, enjoy! BTW, Please update Trackers 2._

_LorGilFan- Sorry the chapters seem short. But my muse tells me to stop at thst particular point and to post it. (shrugs) Enjoy this next installment!_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3**

Sam groaned as he walked into his apartment. It had been an extremely long day at work but it had started out on a great note. Jessica, the girl he had saved the night before, had bought him breakfast to show her appreciation. Now he may have been hanging around Dean too long, but he was not going to waste an opportunity to get to know a pretty girl.

He had known she'd have questions and was prepared to answer them. But the questions she asked sort of surprised him. They weren't the kind that he had gotten before on hunts with his father and brother where the innocents asked "Are you sure it's real". Jess' were, "ok I believe you, what can I do to help?"

He sat down on the edge of the bed and began counting the tips that the girls had tipped out to him. He grinned as he counted out sixty dollars, granted it wasn't much, but he still had all the money he had saved from the tutoring he had done during high school he had enough to live off of for a bit. It's not like he had to pay for his tuition, books and room and board.

Looking at the cash, he was suddenly glad he had made the reservations for the nice Italian restaurant a couple miles away. He grinned as he imagined Dean's face when he finally told him about Jessica.

Once he placed his money in his wallet he looked at the time, four-fifteen. Long enough for him to clean up and get into his suit. He pulled his suit out of his closet and then headed to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

While Sam was just getting into the shower and getting ready, in the next apartment Jessica was standing in front of her closet, hair toweled up and wearing her kimono style robe, talking with her best friend and roommate, Jacklyn Howard, who was laying on her stomach on the bed.

"Jac, you gotta help me out here. What should I wear?" Jess asked as she pulled two dresses out. One was a black dress with a low-cut sweetheart neckline, spaghetti straps, cinched waist and skirt which reached about two inches above her knees. The other dress was beige chiffon halter dressed with a ruched waist and knee length skirt. "The black or the beige?"

Jackie looked from one dress to the other, cocking her head in thought. "Well, you're going on your first date with this guy right?" Jess nodded. "Well, I'd save the black one for more of an anniversary or party. Wear the beige one, with your hair slightly curled and worn down."

"Oh, perfect," Jess grinned, "Sam won't know what hit him. Thanks Jac."

Jackie shrugged. "No problem hun. Now, you never did tell me how you met. What happened?"

Jess was glad she was facing away from Jackie at that moment. Taking a breath, Jess turned around, heading back to the bathroom to start on her make-up, and began explaining how she and Sam met.

"Well, you know I left the study session at Holly's last night at around ten right?" Jackie nodded, "As I was walking back, three guys pushed me into an alley and were going to…I don't even want to think about it," Jess shuddered, even knowing the guys were vampires didn't make it any easier. She imagined Sam felt the same when he, his brother or their father had been in bad spots while hunting. "Anyway, Sam had been walking back to his apartment when he heard me scream and came to my rescue. He offered to walk me home, and after figuring out we were neighbors, I guess the shock overcame me and I fainted. Sam brought me back and let me sleep off the shock at his place. I woke up a couple hours later and then came home."

Jackie stared at her friend, her eyes wide in surprise. "Wow, I just can't believe…At least nothing bad happened to you," she said sincerely before a slow grin made it's way across her face, "What did this Sam look like?"

Jess turned and stuck her head out the bathroom, "Well, he's about 6'2" tall, tanned, thin, but built like a swimmer, shaggy brown hair and deep soulful brown eyes," she grinned, "definitely a hottie."

Jackie chuckled; Jess had always liked the tall, dark and handsome types. Now her, her type of guys was the bad, but good, boy kind of guy. "Do you know anything more about him", she called through the door.

"Well, he does have an older brother and father," came the reply, "but his mother died when he was a baby," suddenly Jessica stepped out of the bathroom, "how does my make-up look?"

Getting a good look, Jackie noted the subtle smoky eye, darker pink lips and slight blush. She nodded her approval, "Perfect, especially with your coloring and the color of your dress."

"Good," Jess was about to head back into the bathroom but turned back to Jackie, "can you do me a favor and help me with the damned curling iron?"

Jackie nodded and got up off the bed, following her friend into the bathroom to help.

* * *

Sam took one last look in the mirror before he left to pick up Jessica. He had to admit he looked good. His shaggy brown hair was neat, and his suit till looked brand new (thanks due to the fact he'd only worn it twice since he'd bought it three months earlier.

Smiling, he grabbed his wallet, keys and cell phone and headed to the door when his phone rang.

Dean.

Damn it! He swore mentally. He opened his phone and answered, "Yeah Dean?"

"Whoa chill Sammy," Dean replied.

"It's SAM. What did you want?" Sam said irritably.

"I was just checking you got my email," Dean answered, and Sam could have sworn he heard the wheels turning in his brother's mind, "I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

_Payback is so sweet_, Sam thought with an evil grin. "Actually you did big brother, I was just on my way out to have dinner with this hot blonde. I'll call you tomorrow," he then hung up laughing.

He stuck the phone back into his pocket and walked next door; after locking up and placing salt along all the window sills, and in front of the front door. He knocked on the door and his eyes widened in appreciation as it opened and he saw Jess.

"Gorgeous," he said reverently, "You look absolutely gorgeous."

Jessica smiled appreciatively. "You clean up good yourself Sam. Come on in, I'll be just a second."

Sam nodded and walked in, but before Jess could return to her room to get her purse, he grabbed her hand and placed a gentle and light kiss to the back of her hand. Jess blushed slightly and softly said, "Just let me grab my bag."

Sam let go of her hand and smiled to himself. He loved the way Jess blushed as he had kissed her hand. Suddenly a short red headed girl with bright green eyes and pale ivory skin walked out from the other bedroom and stood in front of him.

"Hello, I'm Sam Winchester," he greeted politely.

The red head nodded with a smile, "I'm Jacklyn Howard, Jess' best friend. It's nice to meet the white knight Jess was talking about."

Sam blushed slightly, not enough to be noticed though. "It really was nothing," he said brushing his act of 'bravery' aside.

Jacklyn shook her head. "No, not a lot of guys would've helped like you did. So, thanks for saving her. She's like a sister to me."

Just then Jessica walked out and stood next to Sam. "Ready when you are Sam," she said.

"It was nice meeting you Jacklyn," he told her before he and Jess walked out the door.

"Jessica," the blonde turned her head at the sound of her name, "don't' do anything I wouldn't do."

Jessica groaned. With a friend like Jacklyn, who needs enemies. Sam just chuckled at the remark. "Relax Jess. She was just joking. My own brother would've said the same thing."

The walk to Sam's car was quiet and Jessica was surprised when she realized what it was.

A perfectly restored and cherried out 1967 Chevy Camero. Including his hunting equipment in the trunk (well some of it anyway).

Sam smirked at her reaction. "Like what you see?" he teased.

Jess jumped a little back into Sam's arms and turned her head a little to mock glare at him, "Of course. When did you get it?"

Sam shrugged, "Dad had a few friends in our hometown so we were able to set up a base at our old house and when I had finally talked some sense into my dad about me coming here, he had promised to get me a great going away gift. So not only did I get my dream car, which he had restored, but it's also tricked out for hunting."

Jess nodded. She still didn't understand about the hunting of the supernatural, but now that she knew what was out there, how could she let Sam face it alone.

Sam unlocked the passenger side door and helped her inside before going over to the driver's side. Once inside he turned on the car and _Sympathy for the Devil_ by the rolling Stones began to blare from the speakers as they drove off.

_Please allow me to introduce myself  
I'm a man of wealth and taste  
I've been around for a long, long year stolen many man's soul and faith  
I was around when Jesus Christ had His moment of doubt and pain  
Made damn sure that Pilate washed his hands and sealed His fate  
Pleased to meet you hope you guess my name  
But what's puzzling you is the nature of my game _

_Stuck around St. Petersburg when I saw it was a time for a change  
Killed the Czar and his ministers, Anastasia screamed in vain  
I rode a tank held a generals rank when the blitzkrieg  
raged and the bodies stank  
Pleased to meet you hope you guess my name. Oh yeah  
Ah what's puzzling you is the nature of my game. Oh yeah _

_I watched the glee while your kings and queens fought for ten decades for the Gods they made  
I shouted out "Who killed the Kennedy's?" when after all it was you and me  
Let me please introduce myself I'm a man of wealth and taste  
And I lay traps for troubadours who get killed before they reach Bombay  
Pleased to meet you hope you guess my name. Oh yeah  
But what's puzzling you is the nature of my game. Oh yeah  
Pleased to meet you hope you guess my name  
But what's puzzling you is the nature of my game _

_Just as every cop is a criminal and all the sinners, Saints  
as heads is tails, just call me Lucifer 'cause I'm in need of some restraint  
So if you meet me, have some courtesy have some sympathy and some taste  
Use all your well learned politesse or I'll lay your soul to waste  
Pleased to meet you hope you guess my name  
But what's puzzling you is the nature of my game._


	5. Chapter 4

**Reviewer Responses**

_Kay05- LOL! Glad you're loving this. Feel better._

_Ghostwriter- Thanks for the compliments, and like I told ya in the response, I am not gonna let Jessica die. I HATED seeing Sam in so much pain when Jess died in the pilot. I hope you got over your funk. I hate those. (blech). _

_LorGilFan- Oooooohhhhh! (grins sheepishly) Glad you liked it so much. And about the song, it's an old_ Rolling Stones _song (you know, Mick Jagger and Keith Richards) from the late 1960's. You can hear it on a classic rock station or by a cd. Then again, if you skip to the end of_ Interview with a Vampire _you'll hear the _Guns 'n Roses _version._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

"So," Jess began as they exited the university grounds, "where are we going?"

Sam shook his head, "Oh no, this is going to be a surprise."

Jess was about to respond when the ringing of a cell phone broke in. Sam pulled his cell out of his pocket and looked at the caller id. He chuckled as he looked at the time.

"Yes Dean?" his grin widened as he flipped open the phone, and put it on speaker.

"Very funny little brother. Now tell me the truth, you're just sitting at home working away on your laptop aren't you?" Dean replied sarcastically.

Sam shot a glance over at Jessica and mouthed, 'He doesn't believe I'm on a date'. Jess rolled her eyes. It seemed Sam and Dean were pretty close, even if they ragged on each other. "Dean, you know I wouldn't lie about that. Besides, that gorgeous blonde I mentioned, she's sitting right next to me and we're on our way to dinner."

"Yeah, right if she's sitting right there let me talk to her."

An evil grin grew on Sam's face as he nodded to Jessica that it was ok. "Dean? It's nice to meet you, sort of."

"Who are you?" Dean demanded to know. He was shocked, who'd have thought his younger brother having a girlfriend. Huh, go fig.

"My name's Jessica Moore, I'm," here she shot Sam a questioning look and mouthed 'girlfriend', to which Sam grabbed her hand and placed a kiss to the back of her hand and nodded grinning, "your brother's girlfriend."

The sound of spluttering and chocked noises came through the phone and Sam laughed. "Damn Sammy. She does sound hot, what's she doing with you for?" Dean said teasingly once he got over his shock.

Jessica and Sam shared a look and he replied, "I saved her from a group of vampires last night and I guess things kind of just fell into place."

"Well good for you Sammy, you deserve it. And don't forget to check that email out," he said.

"Yeah, yeah," Sam replied as he pulled into the parking lot at Buca di Beppo, "and it's Sam, jerk."

"Bitch," Dean replied, "Bye Jess, talk to you soon brother."

At the dial tone, Sam closed the phone and parked the car. He turned the engine off and looked over at Jess, "Jess, I didn't mean to put you on the…"

Jess unbuckled her seat belt and pressed a finger to his lips effectively stopping Sam from completing his sentence. "I wouldn't have suggested it if I was uncomfortable with it," she said with a shy smile, "Truth be told, I'd been imagining being your girlfriend since we talked this morning."

Sam didn't even bother holding in his boyish grin when he heard her declaration. He had been planning on asking her if she'd be his girlfriend, but she actually bat him to the punch. It kind of made things easier for him though now that he knew she felt the same way. "Well," he began after Jess moved her fingers from his lips, "thing is Jess, I was going to ask you if you would be my girlfriend. But it looks like your answer to Dean's question, answered that questioned didn't it?"

"I guess it does," she replied her lips curving into a smile and eyes sparkling.

Unbuckling his seatbelt, Sam leaned over and gently pulled Jessica into a kiss. "Does this mean that…" Sam said huskily as they break the kiss.

"We're together?" Jess finished, "absolutely."

"That's…really, really good," Sam smiled before he backed away from Jess and exited the car. He quickly moved to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for Jessica, "My lady," he said with a grin as he held his hand out to help her.

Jessica took his hand and let him help her out. "Why thank you," she returned his grin as he wrapped his arm around her waist and shut and locked the car. Looking up at him she asked, "What else do you have planned for tonight?"

Sam shook his head as they walked into the restaurant. "You'll just have to wait and see," he replied before turning to the maitre'd, "I have a reservation for two for Sam Winchester."

Checking the book, the maitre'd replied, "Ah yes, your table is ready Mr. Winchester, if you and your lovely companion would please follow me." Following the maitre'd, Sam and Jessica were led to a semi secluded corner booth. "Can I interest you in something to drink?"

"I'd like a diet coke," Jessica said as Sam held her seat for her.

"I'll have the same," Sam answered, taking his own seat.

"Very good," the maitre'd replied, "your server will bring your drinks shortly, enjoy your evening."

Looking at Jessica, Sam grinned, "Thanks, we will."

The maitre'd left them to their devices and once he was sure that the maitre'd, and anyone near them couldn't hear them speak, Sam spoke, "Jess, I just want to make sure, you know what I told you about the hunting my family and I do…are you sure you want to do this?"

He hated asking that, but he wanted to be sure she made her decision with her eyes wide open. With his family being on the hit list of some upper level hell demon he didn't want anyone he might get close too to be hurt or God forbid, killed by the demon the same way his mother was.

Jessica looked at Sam and felt a wave of sadness, hope, longing and fear come over her, and somehow she knew it wasn't her own. She grabbed his hand and pressed a quick, but sweet kiss to his knuckles, "You told me straight out about what you and your family does," she smiled, "I like you Sam, a lot, and I want to see where this goes. Nothing in life is ever certain…"

"Except death and taxes," Sam grinned slightly, "I know you're right, I just can't help but have this nagging feeling," he looked up at Jess, "all I can do is live in the moment, with you, and make sure you're prepared for my world."

Jess nodded and smirked, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The rest of the night had progressed nicely from there. The conversation over their dinner, lasagna for Sam and veal scaloppini for Jessica, ranged from talking about their families; Jess telling him about her parents, aunts, uncles and cousins and about her life growing up, and Sam talking about his life on the road; to Sam telling her some of the funnier tales about the scrapes he and Dean had gotten in on hunts.

After dinner, Sam paid for the food and then once they got to the car asked her to close her eyes. She did, albeit a little reluctantly. When he finally told her to open her eyes, she found they had parked in front of one of the few 16 to 21 clubs in the area. Jessica raised an eyebrow and said, "Dancing, hmmm."

Sam shrugged, "I thought it'd be fun. But if you'd rather go to see a movie…" he trailed off.

Jessica shook her head, "Oh no, you're not getting away with that Sam. I get the feeling that you do KNOW how to dance."

Sam smirked in response, and as he did when they reached the restaurant, he opened the door for her and the two walked to the club entrance, arms wrapped around each other.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 **

Saturday morning dawned as a fairly nice day, considering it was November, _but then again this was _ _California_, Sam thought as he sipped his coffee, waiting for Jessica to knock on the door.

The day before Sam had finally gotten a look at the information that Dean had sent him via email and had to admit that it did sound like their kind of gig. When he had met up with Jess for lunch at the student union he had told her about the job and she said she wanted to help. So they had agreed to leaving for Modesto at around nine this morning.

Knock! Knock!

Sam looked over at the door from where he was standing in the kitchen and set his cup on the counter. He walked over and opened the door, Jessica standing on the other side dressed in a sweat shirt, t-shirt, jeans and hiking boots just as he expected with an overnight bag and her purse hanging off her shoulders.

"Morning sweetheart," Sam smiled as she made her way inside; her bags dropping to the floor landing just inside the door after Sam shut it.

"Morning to you," she returned his smile and reached over, pressing a kiss to his lips. Breaking the kiss, "Mhmmm…is that coffee I smell?"

Nodding, Sam asked, "Want a cup?"

Jessica nodded in reply. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

Releasing his hold on Jessica, Sam headed into the kitchen and poured her a cup of coffee. "How do you take it?" he asked, realizing he'd forgotten to ask before going into the kitchen.

"A little sweet," she replied as she looked around the apartment. She then noticed the three bags by the door that weren't hers. "Hey Sam, what's with all the bags? Wasn't this thing in Modesto supposed to be a ghost?"

Walking out of the kitchen, two coffees in hand, he shook his head, "Not necessarily," he replied handing her a cup, "One bag is for over night, and the other two…well they have extra weapons, ammunition and my journals about the other hunts I've been on, for reference purposes."

Jessica walked over and sat on the couch, sipping her coffee. She had no idea hunting the supernatural was so involved, but as the old saying went, in for a penny in for a pound. "Well, I'd have to say we're going in fully prepared, though I don't know how you're supposed to be prepared for this kind of thing," she shrugged, "But then again it's not like anyone is prepared for all of life's little road hazards is it."

Sam leaned against his counter, watching Jessica and sipping his coffee. In only three short days she had become someone he'd quickly trust with his life, with the only other exceptions being his dad and his big brother. It wasn't that Jessica could beat the shit out of anyone she could meet, it was far from it. Hell, she didn't even know how to use any weapons either, well using a knife didn't really require skill, more like luck and practice, but still.

No the reason, Sam realized, that he trusted Jessica with his life, is because she knew and believed him about the things that went bump in the night; hell he'd even told her the family secret, and she didn't run crying that he as crazy and to stay away. Not like that girl, Cassie, Dean had been seeing a couple months ago did.

"Sam," Jessica's voice pulled him from his thoughts and he looked over at her, "are you all right?"

"Yeah, just lost in my thoughts," he nodded, "Ready?"

"As much as anyone going on their first hunt can be," she replied sarcastically.

Chuckling Sam grabbed both of their cups and tossed them in the sink. He walked over and picked up his three bags, "Let's load up then," he said opening the door and allowing Jessica through.

Ten minutes later, Sam's black 1967 Chevy Camero could be seen heading way from the campus of Stanford University and towards the freeway onramp heading to the East Bay, Pink Floyd's The Wall coming from the speakers. Both knew, from the directions they'd gotten off of Mapquest, the drive was going to take a couple of hours, so the two settled into easy conversation.

Well, they talked when Jessica wasn't going over one of the journals she had grabbed from one of Sam's supply bags. When he had seen the journal in her hand he had raised an eyebrow, to which she replied, if she was going to get into this then she might as well start learning all she could, right? Not arguing, because he knew she was right, Sam, ever the gentleman (his dad had raised both him and Dean right when it came to dealing with both the supernatural, and with demons) held open the passenger door for his girlfriend when they got into the car.

Two hours later, as they were driving down the highway into Modesto, Sam asked, "Do you want to check into a hotel first or check out the site?"

Jessica looked up from the journal, where she'd been reading about werewolves, and thought for a moment. "Let's check in first and get some lunch before trying to find the mansion," she answered, "they probably have tours going on, so there will be people on site."

Sam agreed with Jessica, it wouldn't do investigating the location of the haunting while people were going to be there. Besides, they still had to research who the spirit could possibly be, and they'd need to visit the local library.

So he pulled off the highway at the nearest exit he could see a motel was near, which happened to be one of the better ones that Sam had stayed in with his dad and brothers over the years.


	7. Chapter 6

**Reviewer Responses**

_Ghostwriter- Thanks for the review._

_Kay05- Wow! Congrats on your big 1-7. Thanks for reviewing._

_LorGilFan- LOL, yeah yeah I did have to reference lil' ol' Cassie like that. Thanks for the compliment. TTYL!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Parking the car, Sam got out and went to open the door for Jessica; he was a gentleman after all. Locking the car, the two walked into the office. At the front desk there was an older woman, about sixty-five or so.

"Hello, welcome to the Modesto Inn," she greeted them with a friendly smile, "how can I help you?"

Sam glanced at Jessica and then back at the older woman behind the counter, "Yeah, we need two rooms."

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie, but we only have one room left. There's some kind of sports tournament going on and all the rooms are rented out," she explained, "But the room does have two full beds."

Sam and Jessica looked at one another for a moment, silently coming to an agreement. Sam turned back to the older woman and said, "That'll be fine."

The older woman smiled slightly. It was clear that these two were just starting out, though she didn't know just how new it was. Silently wishing them luck, she turned to the back wall and grabbed the final room key, "How long are you staying for dears?" she asked.

"Just a couple of days at most," Jessica answered, with a glance to Sam for confirmation. Sam nodded.

"All right," the lady handed them the key, "that will be seventy dollars for both days."

Reaching into his pocket, Sam pulled out his wallet and handed her four twenties. Once they paid for the rooms they headed back to the car to unload and check out the room, before investigating. Luckily their room was on the first floor and they had been parked nearby. Jessica grabbed both her and Sam's overnight bags, while Sam grabbed the weapons bags.

"So," Jessica began as they walked into the room, "what exactly do we have to do now?"

Sam watched as she set the bags down on the floor in front of the dresser and then sat down on the bed closest to the door, the weapons bags in front of him on the floor. "Well," he started, "we need to find out where this place is, then we need to find out about the history behind it and see if there were any unusual deaths, that sort of thing."

Jessica looked at her boyfriend and nodded. It sounded reasonable enough. After all you shouldn't go into a fight blind. "Ok, once we figure out what or should I say who is haunting the house, what do we do? I know you mentioned a standard 'salt and burn', but what do you mean?" she asked as she walked over and sat next to him.

"If it's a spirit, we find out who it is, where they're buried, dig them up, pour rock salt over their remains and burn them. It's one of the few ways to get rid of a spirit. If we can't find the remains, we can exorcise it from the mansion," he admitted placing an arm around her shoulders.

She raised an eyebrow, "Exorcism? You mean like in that movie?"

Sam nodded, "Slightly. But exorcising a house is different. Plus, you don't HAVE to be a priest in order to conduct one."

"Oh," was the reply as she watched Sam pull out his laptop case and was about log on. "Do you think it could be something other than a ghost or poltergeist?"

Sam looked up from what he was doing and shrugged. "All the information that dad and Dean sent me seemed to point more towards a ghost or poltergeist than anything demonic. But truth be told I think we'll be able to take care of this by morning," he admitted.

"All right," Jessica got up off the bed, "I'm getting hungry, do you mind if I borrow your car and go get us something to eat from the deli I saw as we drove in?"

Sam pulled the keys out of his pocket and handed them over to her slightly reluctantly, "Be careful with it all right," Jess nodded and mentally rolled her eyes, _Boys and their toys_, she thought. "Get me a cold cut sandwich with everything but peppers and oil and vinegar, Doritos and a large root beer."

"Okay, and I will be careful with your little baby," she said, not being able to resist a little teasing.

"Hey," Sam replied in mock annoyance, a slight grin on his lips.

Jessica rolled her eyes with a grin. She walked over and placed a sweet kiss to his lips. "Be back soon."

Sam watched her as she was about to leave and thought better of his decision of letting her go alone to pick up the food. He quickly put the laptop back in its case, grabbed it and the room key, as he quickly followed her out to the Camero. "You know I think I'll join you…" he answered to the questioning look she shot him as he caught up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

_I wonder what made him change his mind_, Jessica couldn't help thinking as they walked over to the Camero, _not that I'm complaining_. They got into the Camero and drove down the street to the little deli that they had driven by not more than ten minutes earlier.

As always, Sam acted the gentleman and exited the car first, then went and helped Jessica out of the car, then grabbing his laptop before shutting the door and walking into the deli with Jessica.

"You going to get in line with me, or start working?" Jessica asked quietly.

"I'll start working," Sam replied, "you know my order."

Jessica nodded and went to get in line as Sam went to grab them a table. While she was busy looking at the deli menu above the counter, there were a few men looking at her with interest, who she completely ignored.

She was in the middle of ordering when the guy behind her spoke up. "You know, I haven't seen you here before. Are you knew to the area?" he asked, obviously interested in her.

Jessica gave him a quick and cursory glance before she replied, "I'm with my boyfriend and I'm not interested," she turned back to the deli worker and said, "no peppers, oil or vinegar on the cold cut and no peppers, onions, oil or vinegar on the turkey."

While waiting for the laptop to boot up, Sam, who had seen the guy try to hit on Jessica, stifled his laugh. _So that's what it would've looked like had she told him or wasn't interested_. Even though he was obviously pissed at the guy, hey just because he's sweet and caring doesn't mean he couldn't get all caveman. He quickly glanced at the screen and logged into his computer and quickly began downloading a map of Modesto and where the library, archives, and McHenry Mansion were located. As it was downloading, he watched as Jessica grabbed their food and drinks and then walked back to the table he had gotten, sliding right in next to him.

"So," she said as Sam pushed is laptop out of the way, "find anything yet?"

"Just downloading the map. Hopefully we'll be able to find everything we need," Sam admitted while grabbing his food.

"All right," Jessica said just before she started eating her own food.

For the next hour, the two sat in their booth going over the information they had found off the internet regarding the Mansion and the supposed ghost that lived there. But something nagged at Sam as they read the information. It didn't seem to quite fit the pattern of a straight ghostly haunting. It felt and sounded like something a demon would do.

Sam wrote down his suspicions in the notebook he had stuck in his laptop case and then asked, "Jess, could bring back up the copy of the obituary and the death record for William McHenry? I have a feeling that this isn't just a haunting."

Nodding, Jess took the laptop and began bringing up the pages he had requested. Looking at the articles and the reports, she felt a chill run up and down her spine.

"It says here that for two weeks before his death, William was acting very odd. He would be wandering around he house, and suddenly it would be as if he'd woken up, not knowing how he got to that room. He was also heard to be screaming, or ranting at something or someone even though no one could see whom it was he was yelling at," Jessica summarized, "The cuts he had on his wrist were placed in a very unique pattern," turning the screen to show him the drawing, "it looks like an inverse pentagram."

Sam's face paled when he saw the pattern. "Fuck! I know who the demon is. I've fought the same demon before and was able to exorcise him and send him back to Hell. But now I know what's going on."


	8. Chapter 7

**Reviewer Responses**

_Kay05-Thanks for reviewing, and don't worry, you'll find out all about the demon._

_Vincesbabe- Ask, and you shall recieve._

_Ghostwriter- Thanks for the compliment, and I would've voted except I had to work ALL day and didn't feel like dealing with bureacracy._

_LorGilFan- Thanks for the compliment on how I'm portraying Jessica. Personally, I think all the Winchester Women (Mary, Cassie: for Dean, and Jessica) were the kidn of women who wouldn't let their men get away with anything. And here's your action._

**

* * *

****Author's Note**: From now on, whenever they speak in Latin or another language it will be bolded.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

It was midnight when Jessica and Sam drove the few streets over to the McHenry Mansion and found that this area of downtown was mostly quiet. Jessica stood shaking her head at the way her life had changed in the last few days as she held the flashlight for Sam.

"Remind me why I wanted to come and help you with this," Jessica asked as she watched Sam disable the alarm system.

Sam turned and flashed her a grin, "Because you love me and didn't want me to get myself killed."

Jessica rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. Truth be told, even though they'd only known each other for four days it seemed like they had known each other for longer and she was falling in love with him.

Finishing with the alarm, Sam motioned for them to head to the back door of the mansion. A little wary, Jessica trusted her boyfriend and it wasn't too long before they both stood on the back porch, Jess keeping watch and holding the flashlight to give Sam some light as he picked the lock.

A few moments later, they heard the click of the lock opening and Sam looked up at Jess, "Ready?" he questioned.

"As I'll ever be. All I have to do is recite the exorcism right?" Sam nodded. "Well at least all those years in Catholic School and taking Latin will be useful for once."

"You're kidding?" Sam said incredulously as they walked quietly into the house, "I can't picture you as a Catholic School girl."

Jess rolled her eyes as they made their way into the living room. "Oh yeah. It was the whole nine yards, I hated it. But mom and dad were born and raised die hard Catholics, I mean their not as strict as some could be, but they are still conservative," she explained.

"Oh," Sam replied as he came to a stop in the middle of the room, "well. We should stop here and get ready to…." Before he could finish what he was saying, the form of a young man in his mid to late twenties emerged before them.

"What are you doing in my house? It is cursed, get out, get out before IT comes to claim you as well!" it roared.

Jess stared wide eyed at the sight of the ghostly form of William McHenry. Never in her whole life had she ever seen anything like this. And to think, she was all ignorant of this just four days earlier.

"Jess," the sound of Sam saying her name brought her back to the present, "start the ritual."

As Sam held off the spirit, Jessica began reading the ritual had in his journal, "**Deus, audite votum illae vestri humilis vernula. Sententia is locus taedium vestigium of malum, quod sententia is phasmatis iam obsideo is eram pallens, tribuo him suus eternus sileo. In nomen of Jesus Sarcalogos, EGO to order thee dimitto is locus**." (God, hear the prayer of this your humble servant. Though this place bore the mark of evil, and though this spirit now haunting it was weak, grant him his eternal rest. In the name of Jesus Christ, I command thee to leave this place.)

Jessica continued to recite the ritual over and over again as Sam shot at the ghost using his rock salt bullets. But even though the salt caused the spirit to dissipate for a few moments, it reappeared moments later, throwing anything and everything that was easily thrown.

"LEAVE THIS HOUSE," it bellowed, "THE DEMON WILL RETURN AND IT WILL TAKE YOU AND YOUR LOVED ONES!"

Sam dodged the latest projectile and bellowed back, "And I told you, THE DEMON IS GONE! I KILLED IT!"

Flashback

_Three Years Ago…Somewhere in Ohio_

"Sammy, get that ritual started," Dean yelled as he tied up the unconscious and possessed teen.

"I know, Dean," Sam replied as he opened the book and began reading a loud the words which would allow them to exorcise the demon. "**Deus, audite votum illae vestri humilis vernula**…" (God, hear the prayer of this your humble servant…)

Suddenly, the demonically possessed teen woke up within the circle of salt Dean had laid around the chair. IT laughed as Sam continued the ritual, "You two are pathetic; Do you really think you can save this child? This child is dead already," it smiled evilly, "Oh, didn't you know, I can only possess the dead. And once I finish with you, I'll go after her family…again, and once they are gone, I will find someone else."

"No, you won't you fucker," Dean replied as he cocked the shotgun. "Sam, will you hurry up already!"

"I'm doing the best I can Dean," came the irritated reply. Ignoring the swearing Dean replied with, Sam continued reading, "…**is eram pallens, tribuo him suus eternus sileo. In nomen of Jesus Sarcalogos, EGO to order thee dimitto is locus**." (…it was weak, grant him his eternal rest. In the name of Jesus Christ, I command thee to leave this place.)

"Arghhhhhh!" Dean cried out as a knife came flying towards him and cut his arm, "Sammy, what the fuck is taking so long? Are you trying to let it kill me!"

"No! But if you keep interrupting me…" Sam returned back, though both brothers knew neither would go through with the threat, "All right you sonofabitch," he said throwing some holy water on the demon, "**Deus, audite votum illae vestri humilis vernula. Sententia is locus taedium vestigium of malum, quod sententia is phasmatis iam obsideo is eram pallens, tribuo him suus eternus sileo. In nomen of Jesus Sarcalogos, EGO to order thee dimitto is locus**. **In nomen of Jesus Sarcalogos, EGO to order thee dimitto is locus. IN NOMEN OF JESUS SARCALOGOS, EGO TO ORDER THEE DIMITTO IS LOCUS!**" (God, hear the prayer of this your humble servant. Though this place bore the mark of evil, and though this spirit now haunting it was weak, grant him his eternal rest. In the name of Jesus Christ, I command thee to leave this place. In the name of Jesus Christ, I command thee to leave this place. IN THE NAME OF JESUS CHRIST, I COMMAND THEE TO LEAVE THIS PLACE!)

Suddenly, the room began to quiet until the only sounds they could hear was their own breathing.

End Flashback

Just as it had before, the mansion became quiet. And not an eerie silence either. Sam and Jessica looked at one another and smiled.

"Well," Jessica said as she brushed her hair out of her face, "that was interesting; though the end was kind of anticlimactic."

Sam chuckled. "What were you expecting, bright lights and booming sound?"

Jessica shrugged as she shut the book and they both began cleaning up. "I don't know what I was expecting," she turned and looked at Sam, "So now what do we do? Do we need to cleanse this place?"

Sam nodded as he packed up the guns and knives. "Yeah we should, but I don't think that I have the stuff right here," he said as he looked through the bag, "Ah, here's the stuff. Now we just need to leave one at each direction: North, East, West and South."

Jessica placed the journal back in the bag and looked up, "You still have the room key, right?"

Sam checked his pockets and pulled the key out, "Right here, Jess."

"Good, let's finish this thing all right?" she said as she stood up and rubbed her arms. "I don't want to be here any longer than necessary."

Sam agreed and the two left the house to place the herbal cleansing sachets in each of the four cardinal directions. Twenty minutes later, after relocking the house and putting the alarm back together, Jess and Sam headed back to their hotel in the Camero.

The short drive from the McHenry Mansion to their hotel room was quiet. As they pulled into the parking spot at the hotel, Sam turned to Jessica. She seemed too quiet and even though she said she was all right he wanted to be sure.

"Jess, are you all right?" Sam asked as the car came to a stop and he placed the car in park.

Looking over at Sam, Jess smiled softly, "Yeah, I'm good. It's just growing up you stop believing in things like the 'boogyman', and to find they really exist, is a little overwhelming, but to see it with your own eyes…" she trailed off, "it's a mind blowing experience, but not one I would trade for anything."

"I can't argue with you there," he grinned in reply, "but everything is going to be all right?"

Jess nodded, "I just need a little time to let things settle," she told him as they exited the car and headed to the room.

They left their weapons bags in the trunk, the better to cut down loading up when leaving the next morning, and walked, arms wrapped around one another, into their hotel room. As Sam turned to shut and lock the door, Jessica kissed his cheek, "I'm going to get changed," she said, unwrapping herself from Sam's arms.

Sam inwardly gulped as he watched Jessica grab her pajamas. He couldn't stop himself from the thoughts running through his head. What can you expect, gentleman though he maybe, he's still male. _God, stop it_, he mentally scolded himself, _you're turni9ng into Dean. And I am sooooo going to need a cold shower._

While Sam was dealing with his, erm… problem, Jessica suddenly remembered she hadn't asked Sam about Thanksgiving yet. Deciding to get it out of the way, she called out to him, "Sam, are you going to visit your dad and brother for Thanksgiving?"

Sam looked at the bathroom, "No, why?"

"Well," she began, "my dad wants to thank you personally for saving me," she paused and came walking back into the room, "and I would like for my boyfriend to meet my family."

Sam looked at Jessica and swallowed the lump in his throat as he saw she was wearing her normal bumming around gear; a t-shirt with the "Smurfs" on it, and a pair of hip hugging grey pajama pants.

Though he was also shocked that she'd offer to bring him home so soon into their relationship, but figured, what the hell, it's not like he really had plan for that weekend. Besides, it'd be a good time to see if he and Jessica could do research into what had killed her grandfather. He shrugged "Sure, why not. It sounds like fun."

"Really?" Jess asked as she sat down on her bed, which was the closest to the bathroom. Sam nodded his agreement, not trusting his voice at the moment. "Good," she smiled, "and don't worry, mom and dad are going to love you," she assured him as she lay back and went to sleep.

Sam wasn't quite to sure about that. His only experience in this kind of area was what he had seen with Dean, which didn't leave him high hopes of Jess' parents liking him. Though it maybe the fact that Dean was the bad-but still a good- guy type. And damn, he still had to call his dad and Dean and let them know the ghost was gone. Oh well, it was too late now, he'd have to call them in the morning.

Grabbing his sweats and a pair of boxers, Sam went into the bathroom and took that cold shower he'd promised himself, otherwise he'd have a hard time sleeping.


	9. Chapter 8

**Reviewer Responses**

_Vincesbabe- Thanks for the compliments. Nice to see you're still with us. Please keep reading and reviewing._

_Ghostwriter- Thanks for reviewing._

_LorGilFan- What? Sam can't have the amazing ability to multitask? (grins evilly) I'm glad you like my little exorcism. Thanks for the help too. _

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

It had been three and a half weeks since Sam and Jessica had met and both would have agreed that they had never been happier. If you had asked their friends, they would've said that Sam and Jessica were damned near inseparable, except for when they didn't have classes together or work. When they were together, however, their time was split between Sam teaching her how to protect herself from the supernatural and investigating leads, making out, studying and hanging out with their friends (who had no clue as to their 'hobby').

Now it was the Wednesday morning before Thanksgiving and Sam was looking for his blessed silver hunting knife and his hoody when he heard the front door open.

"Sam?" he grinned hearing Jess' voice floating through the apartment, "Are you ready?"

Sticking his head out the bedroom door he replied, "Almost, I can't find my black hoody or my blessed knife."

Jessica shook her head and walked inside. "Did you check your closet?" she asked, sitting herself on the bed.

"Yeah of course I did," he protested weakly, causing Jessica to raise an eyebrow in a 'that's what I thought look'.

"Sam, honey, I love you, but your cleaning skills leave a little bit to be desired," Jessica teased.

Sam threw her an evil smirk as he stood over her, "You are going to pay for that Miss Moore," he said playfully.

Jessica's eye widened as she realized what he was going to do. In an attempt to make him forget, she rose up to her knees and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck. Her face was so close to Sam's that their lips were only a few millimeters apart. "Would it help if I said I'm sorry," she whispered.

Sam nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. "It would but you're still in for it you know," he warned her, just before her lips closed over his in a passionate kiss.

Feeling his knees weakening, Sam eased Jessica down so she was laying on her back on the bed, and he was laying over her, their lips still locked in their kiss. Sam's hand began moving its way from her hips up and under her sweater, just gently caressing her stomach.

Reluctantly, Sam broke their kiss to all them both some much needed air. As he looked down at her, he smiled. "I love you, you know that right?" he said allowed as he lowered his head back to hers.

Jessica smiled, wrapping her arms around Sam's neck once again, "I know, and I love you too."

Sam's lips were just about to touch Jessica's when…Back in Black by ACDC began playing. Groaning, Sam got up and grabbed his cell off the dresser.

"What Dean?" he growled.

"Whoa, chill dude. Can't a brother just call and wish his little brother a Happy Thanksgiving?" Dean asked.

Sam rolled his eyes and replied, "Yeah they can, but in our family…" he trailed off.

"Ouch, I'm hurt Sammy, really," Dean said in mock sadness, "Listen, I just wanted to let you know that Dad and I are going to be in California during Christmas…"

"It's Sam," Sam looked shocked, "And seriously? You guys are both going to be in California?"

"Don't make a big production of it; you know how I hate…"

"Yeah, yeah, no chick flick moments," Sam paused, "You know you guys are welcome to come stay here right?"

Jessica got up off the bed and walked up behind Sam, who had his back to her and wrapped her arms around his waist. She laid her head in between his shoulders, silently letting him know she was there.

"Yeah Sam, we know," there was a moment of silence, "You don't mind us coming?"

Sam grinned and placed his free hand over Jessica's. "Hell no, I mean if I hadn't been able to meet up with you and dad, I probably would've gone with Jessica's to her parents," his grin faded, "which is where Jessica and I have to leave for right now."

Dean laughed, "Wow Sammy, meeting the parents already. That's a big step."

"Oh shut it," Sam retorted, "Listen, I got to go, but I'll talk to you later, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Later, bitch," Dean said.

"Later, jerk," Sam retorted as he closed his phone. He turned around so he and Jessica were facing each other and hugged her to him.

Jessica returned his embrace. "Sam," she asked as they broke apart so Sam could finish packing, "did you mean what you told Dean, about coming with me at Christmas if you hadn't been able to get a hold of them to find out where they were?"

Sam turned his head and nodded at her as he grabbed his jacket and knife (both of which were on the floor of his closet, in the back). "Yeah, I did mean it," he admitted, "you, my dad and my brother are the three most important people in my life. Besides," he began in a teasing tone, "your relatives couldn't be all that bad could they?"

Jessica rolled her eyes, a slight grin on her face as Sam finished zipping up his bag. "Shall we?" he said with a smile, holding his arm out for her.

She took his arm, charmed, as always, by the chivalrous way he's always treated her. Before they left the apartment, Sam made sure his salt wards were up and working. Once that was checked, Jessica grabbed her larger bag and her purse and looped her free arm through Sam's free arm.

Ten minutes later, after packing the stuff in the trunk, Sam's Camero could be seen leaving the university grounds and heading towards the entrance for the freeway on ramp.

----------

They had been driving for nearly an hour and a half when Sam pulled off the freeway so they could stretch their legs, get some food and use the bathroom. Having left Palo Alto at around ten, both were feeling pretty hungry and needed to stretch after being cooped up in the car for so long.

Seeing the sign for a diner, he pulled over into the parking lot and soon the two were walking inside.

Jessica went to use the restroom after telling Sam to get her, her normal order, or close to it. Sam nodded, though still keeping an eye on his girl. To his ire, a few of the guys who were sitting at the counter did notice her as she passed by and he made a mental note to severely maim anyone who tried anything with Jessica, after she got through with them of course.

At that thought, Sam shook his head of the thought, knowing the kind of lecture she'd give him if she knew what he had been thinking. He then followed Jessica and grabbed a seat near the font windows and the restrooms, so that they could try and head off any problems.

A couple of minutes after he grabbed the table, a waitress, who had to be 45, but trying to look 20, walked up with one menu.

"Here's your menu sweetie," she said, "can I start you off with anything to drink?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I'd like a Pepsi and my girlfriend is going to want a Sierra Mist," he told her, ignoring the look of shock as he told her he had a girlfriend.

Writing down the order, the waitress nodded, "All right, be right back with those drinks," she then left to get the drinks.

A moment later, Jessica emerged from the restrooms and sat down next to Sam. Noticing there was only one menu, she chuckled, "Let me guess, the waitress thought you were alone and tried to hit on you?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah well there were about five of those guys up at the counter who noticed you," he whispered as he leaned down and pressed a quick but sweet kiss to her lips.

Jessica shook her head in amusement as she noticed the look in Sam's eyes. "I love it when you're jealous," she teased, "Now let's see what they have to eat, all right?"

Sam just nodded, taking Jessica's hand into his and placing a kiss to the back of the hand. He passed over the menu to her, having spent the first 18 years of his life traveling and eating in places like this, he knew the kind of food like the back of his hand.

As Jess looked over the menu, their waitress walked up, their drinks in hand, "Here are your drinks," she placed the glasses on the table, "Are you both ready to order?"

Sam and Jess looked at one another before Jess spoke, "I think we are. I'll have a cheeseburger with fries please."

After writing down the order, the waitress looked over at Sam, "And what can I get you?"

"I'll have a double cheeseburger deluxe, with fries, thanks," he told her.

The woman nodded, "All right, your orders should be up pretty quick," she told them before heading to the window and placing the order.

As soon as she was out of ear shot, Jessica laughed. "And you get jealous cause some guys sitting at the counter were shooting looks at me."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up," he said with mock gloom, but it didn't work as a grin was threatening to show itself on his face.

Wrapping his arm around Jess's shoulders, both to hold her close and to warn off the guys at the counter, Sam leaned down and whispered "I love you" to her; which Jessica returned wholeheartedly. How could she not? So far, Sam had been damned near the perfect boyfriend. The only real fault was his slight case of over protectiveness.

A few minutes later, their waitress returned with their meals. Which Sam ha to admit, even if the atmosphere left something to be desired, the food was some of the best diner food he'd had in a long time. As both were eager to get going and get to Jess' parents house, their meal was eaten n relative silence. So it was fifteen minutes later that Sam and Jessica were seated in the Camero to finish their drive up to Chico.

----------

"Jess, sweetheart, wake up," Sam's voice brought Jessica to consciousness.

Groaning she opened her eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's twenty to two, we're just pulling into Chico now," Sam told her, "I need you to give me directions to your parents' house."

Jess nodded and yawned. She had fallen asleep listening to the radio and watching Sam, as she normally did during their little road trips. She gave him the directions and they soon found themselves driving through one of the 'suburbs' of Chico with the nice houses surrounded by the picket fences.

As Sam caught sight of the neighborhood he sighed. While he enjoyed and was good at hunting, he had always hoped for the kind of life that his dad and mom had before the Demon came and stole her away from them. Jess grabbed his free hand and squeezed it. He turned and shot her a grateful smile as they pulled onto her street.

"You ok?" she asked with concern.

Sam shook his head, "Not really, but let's get the meet and greet out of the way first…" he trailed off as they pulled into the driveway.

"All right, but you do know you're not getting out of this that easily, right?" she told him.

He chuckled, "I know sweetheart," he took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it, "I know."

Sam exited the car and the opened the passenger door for Jessica. After grabbing their luggage from the trunk, Jessica wrapped her arm around his waist and led him to the front door. It was time for him to face the music and face the most dangerous thing he's ever faced……

Meeting his girlfriend's parents.


	10. Chapter 9

**Reviewer Responses**

_Vincesbabe- Glad you're liking it. Keep reading._

_Kay05- Glad I could make you laugh._

_LorGilFan- Glad you liked it. Hope you enjoy this new chapter._

_Ghostwriter- (CHUCKLES) Your wish is my command._

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Jessica pulled her keys out of her purse and unlocked the door. As she turned to Sam, she noticed the slightly panicked look on his face. "Sam, are you all right?" she asked with concern. He nodded and suddenly it hit her, "Sweetie, you're not afraid to meet my parents are you?"

Sam gulped, like Dean and his dad, he hated showing his weakness, but he was unable to hide it, at least in front of Jess and his brother. "A little bit, yeah," he admitted, "but can you blame me? I mean after finding out I saved you, your dad must've put me on a pedestal and now we're dating…" he trailed off as Jess grinned.

"Baby, trust me, they're going to love you," she assured him.

"I trust you with my life," he whispered as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Jessica smiled at the gesture and with her free hand, opened the door and ushered Sam in side. "Mom, dad?" she called out, "We're here!"

A moment later Jess' parents walked into the room. As soon as Sam saw her, he knew where Jessica got her looks from. She definitely looked like an older version of Jessica, except the eye color. The eye color belonged to her father. Jessica's father was a tall and lean man with graying red hair. And both looked like they were the kind of people that were members of a country club.

"Jessi!" her mom exclaimed as she saw her only child. She walked over and pulled Jessica into her arms for a hug.

"Hi mom," Jessica wheezed as her mother gave her a great bear hug, "Uh, mom, air starting to be a problem."

Jessica's mom blushed slightly as she let Jessica go. "Sorry sweetheart, but it's been so long…"

Jessica rolled her eyes, "It's only been three almost four months mom," she then turned and smiled at her dad, "Hi daddy."

Her dad grinned and pulled her into a quick hug. "Hi darling," he replied as he released her, "Now, aren't you going to introduce us to the young man you have with you?"

"Sorry dad," she replied, "Mom, Dad, this is Sam Winchester, my boyfriend. Sam, these are my parents, Marlene and Nicholas Moore.

"So this is the young man I have to thank for saving my baby girl," the man, Sam now knew as Nicholas Moore, said as Nicholas held out his hand and grinned, "Thank you for saving her son. Jessica and her mother are the two most important people in my life."

Marlene looked at once again at Nicholas' last statement, "You're the one who saved Jessi's life?" she turned back to Jessica a conspiratorial grin on her face, "Sweetie, I think you did good this time."

Rolling their eyes, Sam and Nick shared a look which clearly said 'Women!'

"It was no trouble, sir. Besides," Sam said as he shook Nicholas' hand. Sam's eyes slide over to Jessica, "I think I wound up getting the better end of the deal in getting to know Jessica better."

Nicholas chuckled. "I felt the same way when I first met Marlene. Now," he looked at everyone, "let's get settled in the living room."

Agreeing, Sam and Jessica left their bags in the front hall, and they followed Jess' parents into the living room. Nicholas had sat down in his favorite easy chair while Marlene sat on the love seat, and Jessica and Sam made themselves comfortable on the couch.

"Since Jessica hasn't told us much about you Sam," Marlene began, "why don't you tell us about yourself."

Sam and Jessica shared a quick look. Both thankful for having discussed his cover story, which stuck as close to the truth as possible, leaving out the supernatural aspect.

"Well, ma'am…" Sam started, but was interrupted by Marlene.

"Call me Marlene, Sam," she smiled, "none of this ''ma'am'' business, it makes me feel so old."

Sam chuckled. "All right, Marlene," he acquiesced, "as I was saying, I was born in Lawrence, Kansas in May of 1983. My parents names were John and Mary, and I have one older brother, Dean," at this point Jessica grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "when I was six months old, someone broke into our house and mom startled him as he was standing over my crib. Dad heard her screaming, but by the time he had gotten there, the guy had killed mom and started a fire. Dad barely had enough time to get me and my brother out of the house.

"Ever since then, Dad changed his profession from a garage mechanic, to being a bounty hunter and earning money for it by doing odd jobs. Because of that, dad had to drag Dean and me around the country on jobs. He even taught us everything he knew about the job and how to use weapons and fight hand-to-hand. I worked hard through school and wound up getting a full academic ride scholarship to Stanford, where I hope to get my law degree," he finished.

There was an uncomfortable silence as the Moore's let what Sam told them sink in.

Nicholas was shocked at what he had heard. Over the last few weeks when he had talked with Jessica she had told him how Sam was teaching her self defense and that he always treated her like a queen. (Which was only a partial truth; she left out the fact that she and Sam were hunters of the supernatural.) While he had some reservations about his baby girl's choice in boyfriend, if the look in Sam's eyes proved anything, then Sam would do anything and everything to protect her and to keep her safe and happy. That was something he could respect.

Marlene just looked at Sam and saw someone else that she could mother. She could see that Sam had very little of the female influence in his life. _His father must have not gotten over Mary's death_, she realized. It then hit her that Mary's death was the reason that Sam's dad turned into a bounty hunter, the police had never been able to prove it was murder, and weren't able to catch the guy. _That poor boy, to have been dragged around the country like that_, Marlene thought.

Looking up at Sam, Marlene suddenly saw what Jessica saw in Sam. It was a hidden strength and a drive to do whatever was necessary to help people. In other words, he was a modern day white knight…well at least that's what Marlene believed, especially after learning he had saved Jessica.

The sound of a throat clearing, broke the awkward silence and everyone looked to Nicholas, "Well, Sam, I have to say," he began, "you seem to have had a lot of difficulties in your life, but I have to applaud you on making something of yourself despite it."

Sam smiled; _you have no idea_, "Thank you."

As Marlene was about to speak, a buzzing came from the kitchen. Marlene looked at Jessica, who groaned inwardly. She knew the look her mother was sending over. It was the 'we-have-some-girl-talking-to-do' look. "Jess," Marlene asked sweetly, "could you come help me with the pies for tomorrow while your father and Sam move your bags to your room and the guest room?"

Reluctantly, Jess got up and began to follow her mom into the kitchen; however, as she was walking to the kitchen, she noticed the twinkle of amusement in Sam's eyes. Her eyes narrowed, _So_ _he thinks this is funny does he. Let's just see how he likes being interrogated by dad._ She shot an evil grin his way and Sam fought the urge to bang his head on the table. He should've known. Divide and Conquer, it was the oldest trick in the book.

As soon as Jess and her mom were out of ear shot, Nick and Sam got up and went to grab the luggage; which Sam made a point of grabbing his own, didn't want Jess's dad accidentally discovering the knives, guns, ammo and journals inside.

"Sam," Sam looked over at Jess' dad, "just what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Sighing, Sam paused and looked the older man in the eyes. "Mr. Moore, your daughter is one of the three people I hold most dear in the world, and that includes my father and brother. I would die for her if it meant she would live," he smiled slightly; "I would NEVER INTENTIONALLY hurt Jessica in anyway. And, truthfully, Mr. Moore, ever since I met her, I knew she was 'it' for me."

Nicholas Moore looked at Sam and nodded. "But son, you are both so still young. How can you know for sure that you'll still want to be with her years from now?" he questioned. He hated to do this, but he wanted to be sure that Sam had his head on straight and would treat his daughter the way she deserved.

Sam grinned. "I know, Mr. Moore, because my father told me something similar happened between him and my mother; and I can't see where I'd be in five ten even fifty years without her beside me."

Meanwhile…back in the kitchen……

Jessica sat on the counter and watched as her mother pulled a homemade pumpkin pie out of the oven and placed a homemade apple pie inside. She idly wondered what her mother was thinking and suddenly giggled at the thought of her mother gossiping like she and Jackie did.

Her giggling caused Marlene to look sharply at her daughter. "And what may I ask is so funny?" Marlene said in a mock stern voice.

Grinning, Jessica replied, "Nothing mom. It's just kind of funny how you want to gossip like an 18 year old."

"It's not that far fetched, sweetie," Marlene rolled her eyes as she placed the finished pie to cool off. Turning to Jessica, she asked, "Now, tell me about Sam."

The smile that grew on Jessica's face lit up the room. "Come on mom. What is there to tell?" she teased.

Marlene smiled as she leaned against the counter. It was nice seeing her daughter so happy for once. She had to admit, Jessica was never as happy with her previous boyfriends as she seemed with Sam. "Well for starters, you can tell me how he treats you," she replied.

"Mom!" Jessica retorted in exasperation, "Well, he treats me like a queen. He doesn't pressure me into anything and he's letting me set the pace to our relationship. None of my ex's EVER did that. Plus he's very protective of me, though I can see why given he met me by saving me from those muggers."

Marlene nodded knowingly. "Honey, are you sure that what you're feeling for Sam isn't part of any hero worship or some kind of gratitude?"

Jessica scowled, "Mother! And no. It's not any of those things. I feel safe, happy, and content when I'm with Sam, and before you ask, we haven't done anything other than kiss," she paused, "and we've been going out for three weeks," she added, "tell me the name of one guy who wouldn't pressure his girl into having sex just a couple of weeks into their relationship?"

Marlene looked thoughtful for a few moments and answered, "You're right, there aren't that many," she smiled, "All right, I'll give in. I have to admit sweetie, you certainly did bag a hottie."

"Mother!" Jessica groaned before dissolving in fits of laughter. She was still laughing a few minutes later when Sam and Nicholas walked in.

Sam took one look at Jessica and shook his head with a rueful grin, "Do I want to know why you're laughing so hard?" he asked as he leaned against the counter next to Jessica.

Jessica shook her head calming her laughter. "No sweetheart, you don't. It's just girl talk anyway."

Nicholas took one look from his wife to his daughter and grinned slightly. It was nice seeing that his daughter was so happy with Sam Winchester…Nicholas paused in his thoughts as he mentally hit himself on the back of the head. He turned to Sam, "Sam, your last name is Winchester?" Sam nodded, not sure where this was going, "are you related to the Winchester family who owned the gun company?"

Sam stared at his girlfriend's father for a moment, lost in thought trying to remember any family reference to the gun manufacturing family. "No, not that I know of, sir. But then dad never really looked into it. Come to think of it, neither did I," he admitted with a sheepish look.

Jessica chuckled, "Honey, I'm surprised. But with our researching skill…" she trailed off with a grin.

Nodding, Sam silently agreed. There had to be something to what her dad said. And she was right. With their combined researching skills, they would be able to fig up something. Well, there was time enough to figure it out later. This weekend was for family…well Jess' family, and to help her figure out what had happened to her grandfather.


	11. Chapter 10

**Reviewer Responses**

_LorGilFan- Thanks for the compliments. I am so glad that the backstory worked. I wanted to have them use something that, while was a little bit of a lie, stuck close to the truth._

_Kay05- (grins) Glad you're still liking it._

_Ghostwriter- I'm glad you enjoyed the interrogation Sam went through and the way Jess' mom is. _

_Vincesbabe- Thanks for reading and reviewing. I am glad you're liking it. _

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

Sam looked at his reflection in the mirror and mentally groaned. The rest of Jessica's family was arriving within the next half an hour and he not only had to wear a suit (which he didn't really mind, but only slightly irritated him)( Jessica's mother said the dinner was a semi-formal event), but he was also fighting the nervousness he felt about meeting Jessica's aunt, uncles, and cousins. Sighing, he began to, once again, try to tie his tie.

"Sam, you ready?" Jessica's voice called from behind the bathroom door.

"Not yet, I'm having a little trouble with my tie," he replied as once again he failed to tie it right.

"Open the door and let me see it," Jess replied, no demanded.

Sam grinned slightly. Jessica was in one of her listen to me or else moods and he always thought she looked gorgeous when she was angry or irritated. He unlocked the door and opened it all the way to let her get to the tie and as his eyes washed over her, his smile widened. "You look…absolutely gorgeous," he told her as she grabbed the tie and began working it into the knot.

Jessica looked up into Sam's face and returned is smile. "You don't look so bad yourself," she returned his compliment. Letting his tie fall from her hands, Jessica adjusted the tie, and the jacket. "There, now you're ready to meet everyone," she declared.

Sam chuckled. "Sweetheart, if your relatives are anything like you, I'm sure I'll like them. You know I like your parents," he added, "By the way, how many are showing up? You and your mother have been up since 5:30 this morning cooking."

Jessica thought about the answer for a moment as they walked down the hall into the living room. "Well, mom said her sisters and their families, as well as dad's sister and her family, and my grandmother on my dad's side are all coming. So that's about eighteen in total," she replied.

"Wow!" Sam replied. Thinking about it, he realized he was nervous. Not just because he was meeting the rest of Jessica's living family, but also because he never had the big family Thanksgiving, nor any other holiday. And all because of the Demon.

"Honey?" Jessica questioned, her voice concerned, "Are you sure you're all right?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah," he took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it, "It's just…growing up the way I did, dad, Dean and I never had a big family Thanksgiving like this. Mom and Dad were only children and their parents were dead. And since mom died three weeks before Thanksgiving, when I was six months old…" he trailed off.

Jessica wrapped her arms around Sam's waist and laid her head on his shoulder. "Sweetheart," she didn't know what to say, "I know my aunts, uncles, cousins and grandmother will love you," she said with a smile, placing a chaste, but loving kiss to his cheek.

"Yeah, well," Sam returned her smile, but he still wasn't so sure as they walked into the living room and sat down. Jess' mom was in the kitchen checking on the turkey and ham that were baking in the kitchens two ovens. Her dad was out at the gas station getting a couple bags of ice for the drinks; so they were left alone to sit on the couch in the living room.

As they settled on the couch Sam spoke up again. "You know you never did tell me about your relatives, well besides your parents, that is."

Jessica looked confused for a moment as she thought about it and groaned in embarrassment. "I can't believe I forgot to prepare you…"

Sam chuckled as he pulled Jessica onto his lap, which was a reflex action he had whenever he saw her upset, even if it was over a trivial thing. "Prepare me Jess, sweetheart, it's not like we're going on a hunt," he said half-jokingly.

"Pfffft!" she retorted, "I wish. Let me tell you about my family. On my dad's side we have my Grandma Laura, and my dad's sister, Jean. Jean is married to my Uncle, Robert Lars. They have two children, Becky, who's 16, and Donna who is 14. They're pretty much an all American family. Aunt Jean works as a receptionist at dentist office, and Uncle Robert is college history professor.

"Then there are my mom's sisters; Andrea, and Barbara. Andrea is married to Paul Bradley and they are both attorneys and have two kids as well. Caroline, who's 10 and Bobby, who is 8. My aunt Barbara and her husband Carl Jackson are an elementary school teacher, 3rd grade, and a business manager for JcPenny's. They have a pair of twin boys, Jack and Connor, who are 13. And of course you already know mom and dad, who only had me and that dad is a stock broker and mom works for the Red Cross. Grandma Laura is seventy and still likes to think she can handle everything. Actually," Jessica shot Sam a wry grin, "Mom and dad say I'm a lot like her in personality, so the way she acts is a lot like I may act later in life."

Shaking his head in amusement, Sam laughed. "Well, then, if you're so much like her, I'm sure I'll like her as well…"

Suddenly he was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Jessica sighed in exasperation, "Everytime!" she shot a look to Sam, "I'll be right back," she then rose from her place on his lap and heading to the front door, she yelled out, "I GOT THE DOOR MOM!"

Sitting on the couch, Sam leaned his head back and closed his eyes, savoring the fact that he was here, with the woman he loved, and her family, celebrating Thanksgiving and not only that, but that he finally had his father's blessing in going to school, so long as he kept up with the hunting in California. Life was good.

"Sam," Jessica's voice brought him from his thoughts and he opened his eyes and straightened up. "I'd like you to meet my aunt and uncle, Andrea and Paul Bradley, and their kids Caroline and Bobby. Guys, this is my boyfriend, Sam Winchester."

Sam rose up off the couch and flashed a smile at his girlfriend's aunt, uncle and cousins. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Bradley," he then knelt down to Caroline and Bobby's level, "It's nice to meet you both. Jessica was just about to tell me about you," he said with a teasing grin and wink to Jessica.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Sam, you know better than to try that," she warned him with a teasing grin of her own. "Remember what happened the last time?"

Sam chuckled, of course he remembered. He had teased her a little bit while they were having lunch in the quad last week, when some girl who thought she could tempt Sam, tried flirting, unsuccessfully Jessica was pleased to note, with him. Sam just ignored her, not even sparing the girl one look, and took Jessica's hand into his own. On their way home Jessica took the advantage and teased him for five minutes about it. "Yeah, I remember," he replied raising his hands in the 'I surrender' gesture.

Jessica nodded, "Good, now let's sit down."

No sooner did the words leave her mouth than Jessica's cell rang. "Honey, go ahead and get the door, I'll take car of you aunt, uncle and cousins," Sam assured her. Jessica nodded and went to get the door. Sam turned to the Bradley's, "I'm sorry about that," he grinned sheepishly.

Andrea smiled gently, "Not to worry Sam. It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Though it is a surprise to meet you."

Sam nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm sure," he agreed, "Is there someplace where you all put your coats and everything? Jessica forgot to mention it."

Paul nodded and grabbing his wife's and kids coats. "We usually just put them in one of the guest rooms," he informed Sam. _He seems nice. I wonder how they met. _"Andrea, why don't you take the appetizers to Marlene?"

Nodding her ascent, Marlene looked at her kids, "Caroline, Bobby behave all right," she practically pleaded with her kids. They nodded, innocent looks plastered on heir faces and Sam had to stifle the laugh bubbling up from his throat as he imagined the kids, halos above their heads (devil horns holding them up of course). Marlene turned to Sam, "I'm sorry to leave you with them like this," she threw her kids a fond, yet exasperated look, "they can e little hellions."

"It's no problem, Mrs…"

"Please, you're practically one of the family, call me Andrea or Andi," Andrea insisted as she grabbed the bag filled with items for appetizers.

"All right, Andi, I'm sure they'll be fine. Don't worry," he told her as he sat down on the couch.

"Thanks," Andi replied as she slipped into the kitchen.

Caroline and Bobby looked at Sam with curiosity for a few moments before they too sat down, across from him on the love seat. Caroline thought that Jessica was lucky to have found a guy as good looking as Sam and was about to ask how they met when Jessica walked back in, a worried expression on her face.

Sam was up immediately and at her side, "What is it sweetheart?" he questioned quietly.

"That, honey, was your brother, it seems when he couldn't reach you on your cell he called me," she gave him a half-hearted glare; "he said that there were a few strange deaths in the area. They might be our line of work."

Sam groaned. "This weekend was supposed to be a mini vacation," he muttered, "All right; did he tell you if he emailed the info?"

"Of course. We'll check it after everyone leaves," she assured him placing a quick but pleasant kiss to his lips.

"Ewwwwww!" Caroline and Bobby's voice chorused, causing Jessica and Sam to blush slightly and chuckle.

Paul walked in as Sam took Jessica's hand and led her to the couch, "I wouldn't say that kiddos, pretty soon you'll be doing this," Paul grinned noticing the slight embarrassment in his niece and her boyfriend, "Besides, your mother was a girl once."

"Nu-uh, girls are yucky," Bobby muttered.

Sam chuckled as Jessica cuddled into his side and he wrapped his arm around her. He remembered thinking that when he saw Dean with his 'girlfriends'. "What's so funny?" Bobby questioned angrily.

"Nothing," Sam replied with a smile, "You'll understand in a few years."

Paul was about to ask how Sam and Jessica met when the doorbell rang. As it turned out the people at the door was the rest of the family: The Lars', Jacksons' and Grandma Laura Moore. To say that Sam was overwhelmed was a bit of an understatement. The first thing that Grandma Laura did after being introduced to her eldest grandbaby's boyfriend was to give Sam a very lengthy and appraising look, one which eerily reminded him of his dad's friend Missouri Mosley, who was as strong a psychic as they come.

Upon finishing her appraisal, Laura had smiled and patted Sam's cheek. "Welcome to the family," the dowager matriarch said, a twinkle in her eye. "Now, while were waiting for the food to finish cooking, which one of you is going to tell us how you met?"

"Yeah," chorused Becky and Donna, who were eager for some gossip. "How did you meet this hottie Jess," Becky added with a sly grin.

Sam used his self control to barely contain the blood rushing to his face, and turned to Jessica, "Do you want to tell them, or should I, hun?" he asked.

"How about we both tell it," she suggested. At Sam's nod of agreement, Jessica began telling her family how she and Sam met, leaving out the "supernatural" details. "Well, we met on Halloween. I had been walking home from study group at around ten when these three guys jumped me and pulled me into an alley. I figured at first that they were just going to rob me. But as soon as they made it apparent that was not their main goal, I screamed for help," she explained. "That's when Sam showed up."

Here Sam took Jessica's hand in his and placed a kiss to the back of her hand. "I was heading back to my apartment from the library when I heard Jessica's cry for help. I dropped my things just outside the alley where they were holding her, and was able to get rid of them before they did anything worse than scare her. We talked for a few minutes and I offered to walk her home. It was a stroke of luck that we had apartments down the hall from one another," he smiled slightly. "On the walk back to our building, I guess the shock set in and Jessica fainted…"

"Because he couldn't find my keys and didn't want to dig in the pockets of my jeans, Sam took me to his place and let me sleep off the shock in his room while he took the couch," she explained hastily at the looks of shock on her father, uncles', mother, aunts and grandmother's faces, "ever since then we've been nearly inseparable."

Jessica, sensing Sam's nervousness, squeezed his hand. After a few moments of silence, Jessica's father spoke up. "Son, I think it's safe to say that we are all grateful to you for saving Jessica," he looked around the room and everyone nodded their agreement. "You have also made Jessica the happiest any of us has seen her in the last year, so, you're more than welcome here as one of the family. But fair warning, break her heart, or hurt her in anyway…"

"And I'll have the lot of you after me right?" Sam guessed with a knowing look on his face. Well he would know, especially since Dean was usually the one getting threatened by the father of his girlfriend. And he'd seen it many times, especially as Dean had told the girl goodbye when they were leaving and the father would be running out the front door threatening to call the police.

Nicholas smiled and nodded. "That's right. Now, let's just relax and enjoy the time with family," he said as everyone grinned in response as they all took seats around the room.

_Dinner had been great_, Jessica thought with a smile as she helped with the dishes. The guys and kids, were out either playing or sitting in the living and watching the game on the television. Though she had to admit, the family certainly put Sam through the interrogation ringer.

It all started when her youngest cousin asked Sam what he was going to be after he finished school. From there it all went down hill. Sam was able to tell the truth about his academic career and his plans for the future, at least so far as getting his college degree. But when it came to his life prior to Stanford, and the hunting aspect, he had to stretch the truth a little.

The night before, she and Sam had agreed that when her relatives showed up they would stick with the cover story that they had told her parents. Which would be all well and good, she realized, but she knew that if she and Sam were ever going to take their relationship beyond boyfriend/girlfriend and get married, she'd want to tell at least her parents. When she mentioned this to Sam, he smiled secretively and agreed. That had raised a number of "good" warning bells in her mind. That meant Sam was seeing her as more than just a college fling. That was good…very, very good.

After all, as her Aunt Barbara had commented a few minutes earlier, "That boy is a prim catch if I ever saw one. Polite, gorgeous, knows what he wants, is intelligent, caring, kind and is heading towards having a brilliant career as an attorney. He's also completely crazy about you sweetie."

"Jessica?"

Jessica looked up and grinned sheepishly at her Aunt Jean. "Sorry, Aunt Jean, I just got lost in thought."

Jean chuckled. "Don't worry sweetie, I feel the same way every time I think of you uncle."

"Well, what was it you were asking?" Jessica questioned as she began slicing up the pies.

"Hmmm…," Jean said, "Oh that, well I know we didn't get into what you and Sam do at school, besides taking classes, and I was just wondering."

Jessica winced inwardly. This was going to be tough. Well, she'd take Sam's lead on this and tell just enough of the truth that it was just omission. "Well, we hang out with our friends, do our homework together, and we go out," she smiled thinking of the last couple of dates they had, "and Sam's even teaching how to defend myself in case there is a time when he is not there to help me. And we also have our own jobs. Sam works as a busboy to make spending money, since he doesn't have to pay for housing, books or tuition. I was lucky and found a job working at the bookstore on campus. So I guess you could say our lives are pretty much normal." _Pfft, NOT!_ That little voice in her head answered, _and that's the way you like it_.

"So you and Sam haven't…" Becky questioned curiously. Hey, just cause she had a crush on Sam didn't mean she was going to try and steal him from her cousin. Family's family, right?

Jess shook her head. "No," she admitted, "we just don't feel the time is right," she turned her head and looked curiously at Becky, "why do you wan to know?"

Becky looked at her mother, aunts, cousin and sister and blushed slightly, "Well, you have to admit, Sam is quite the hottie and well…"

Jess grinned back. "Oh believe me, I know. But it is always worth the wait." At the looks her aunts and mother were shooting her, she hastily added, "and I plan to wait until…" She stopped in her tracks at the sound muffled laughter coming from the older women in the family. "What? What's so funny?"

"Oh honey, you should have seen your face," Aunt Barbara grinned.

"That was just perfect," Aunt Andrea added.

"Sweetheart, do you seriously believe that your father and I waited until we were married?" Jessica inwardly shuddered at the unnecessary image, but nodded. Her mom smiled softly, "Honey, it is your life. Just be careful, all right?"

Jessica felt relief course through her at her mother's words of reassurance. "Thanks mom," she replied with a grin. "But I think that will be a while."

The older women shared a knowing look as Becky and Donna just out right grinned at their older cousin.

This just in…another body has been found in Sacramento. According to early reports, the heart of the victim was torn from the body and has not been found. The chief of police… The voice of the reporter interrupting the game announced.

As Jessica heard the report, her heart fell. This was great…just great. She so did not need to hear this report now. _Why couldn't it have waited until tomorrow?_ She wondered. _Why now, during the actual holiday?_ As she finished placing a slice of pie on a plate, she felt a pair of hands place themselves on her shoulders and leaned back into the embrace, knowing it was Sam.

"Hey," he asked quietly, "is everything all right?"

She shook her head. "No. The thing that caused grandpa's death, is now at it again, this time within city limits," she whispered.

Sam pressed a kiss to the top of her head and replied, "Well, it looks like we may have some work to do tonight after everyone leaves."

"Looks like," Jess sighed. This was not the way she had wanted to end her Thanksgiving. But she knew that they couldn't let that thing, whatever it was, destroy any other innocent people.


	12. Chapter 11

**REVIEWER RESPONSES **

_Vincesbabe- Glad you like the last chapter. I wanted the interaction between Jess' extended family and Sam to seem realistic. And I agree, Sam is and would be the dream boyfriend for any girl. He's got the looks, brains, and he's also sensitive when necessary. Plus he knows how to treat a girl right. _

_LorGilFan- Always nice to hear your words of encouragement. And I agree, it is like two superheroes trying to get a vacation. Thanks for the compliments. _

_Ghostwriter- Glad you liked it. Keep reading. _

* * *

**CHAPTER 11 **

_Three Weeks Later…_ _December 24th, 2001_ _Stanford_ _University_

And old, but fairly nice truck and a 1967 Chevy Impala roared onto the campus, both looking for the same building. The Impala, which was in the lead, suddenly came to a stop. The driver grinned as he recognized the couple walking along the sidewalk towards them.

He pulled into an empty spot, as did the driver of the truck, and got out. "Sammy!" he yelled out, to get the attention of the couple.

Sam turned around and groaned. He had hoped his brother wouldn't use his old nickname. But then again, when did Dean ever do anything he had asked, he thought with a rueful chuckle. Sam looked at Jessica and said, "Come on Jess, it looks like Dean and dad showed up earlier than we expected."

Jess looked over to where Sam was pointing and found two men walking over. One with short, military cropped, dirty blonde hair, and who looked about 22 maybe 23 years old. The other was a man in his early forties, with dark hair, like Sam's. Both were fairly well built and good looking, but not like Sam. "Well if I must," she said with a teasing grin.

Sam rolled his eyes and without giving her fair warning, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder as he walked over to meet his dad and brother. Dean looked like he wanted to laugh as Jessica was laughing and telling Sam to put her down.

John was watching his youngest son walk towards him and Dean, and then suddenly Sam had picked up the girl he was walking with and slung her over his shoulder. And she was laughing and asking him to put her down at the same time. Was this the girl that Dean had mentioned Sam was seeing? It certainly seemed like it.

As Sam finally approached where his dad and brother were, he put Jessica back on her feet and wrapped his arms around her waist as they stood facing his dad and brother. With a smile, Sam said, "Dad, Dean, this is my girlfriend and my partner, Jessica Moore. Jess, this is my dad and brother, John and Dean Winchester."

Before letting her boyfriend's family shake her hand, she turned and smacked his arm. "That was for acting like a little kid," she teased at his confused expression. Jessica turned to John and Dean, and smiled and held her hand out. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you both. Especially after hearing some of Sam's stories from your…trips."

Dean let his eyes drift over Jessica and he grinned. "You were right little brother, Jessica is a hottie," he said to Sam. Looking over at Jessica, he said, "It's nice to finally meet you in person Jess. And let me just say, you are so out of my brother's…ummpf, what was that for Sammy?"

Raising an eyebrow, Sam replied with a mischievous grin, "I hit you upside your head for assuming anything about Jessica. Besides, I know she was out of my league. But we chose each other."

John raised an eyebrow. Dean had failed to tell him that Sam had told Jessica about the 'family business'. Sam, sensing that John was about to ask some questions, spoke up, "Let's get to my apartment before we talk about the family business," he stressed the last two words.

Dean nodded in agreement. "You're right. This isn't the time or place to discuss this," he paused, "Sam, Jessica, why don't you guys ride with me and give me directions to the apartment?"

Sam nodded and the group got into the vehicles, Dean, Sam and Jessica in the Impala, and John in his truck. Pulling out, Dean followed the directions Sam gave him and five minutes later, they were all making their way to Sam's apartment.

As soon as the door was shut and the salt ward replaced, John asked the question that had been on his mind, "You told her Sammy?"

As John asked the question, Sam had taken a seat in the easy chair, Jessica sitting on the arm. "Dad," Sam began, "I met Jess when she was surrounded by three vampires. She saw me shoot and dust them. What was I supposed to do? Go all Buffy the Vampire Slayer on her and hoped she thought it was a trick of the light or that they were gang members on PCP?"

John sighed as he and Dean took seats on the couch. "I know, it's just…"

"We've had to keep the secret for so long. But dad, did you ever think that Dean and I would someday find someone to love, like you and mom?" Sam questioned. As Sam had said that, Jessica's eyes widened. She hadn't expected that. She knew they were in love, but she always wondered if it was the forever kind of love everyone talked about but never seemed to find.

"No, no I didn't son," John admitted. He looked up at Jessica and smiled slightly. "Now, why don't you tell Dean and me about you, Jess."

Sam and Jessica shared a look and chuckled. Boy, were John and Dean in for a surprise. "Go ahead sweetheart, why don't you tell them," Sam said, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He was finally going to be able to get one over on his dad and brother; this was going to be great.

"Well Mr. Winch…" she began when John interrupted. "It's John," he said with a smile as he waved for her to go on.

"All right, John, Dean. I know Dean knows this, but I'll tell you again," she began.

Over the next half an hour Jessica told Dean and John how she and Sam had met, and how he had saved her life. She also told them how after she found out about the things that go bump in the night and that Sam fought against them she wouldn't let him go without backup. Needless to say, Dean and John were shocked. There weren't a lot of women who fought the supernatural and those who did, only did so because they were psychics or natural 'good' witches.

John looked at Sam in shock. "And you're fine with her helping in the fight?" he questioned.

"Hell no," Sam snorted. "But Jess is one of the most stubborn people I know, present company excluded," he grinned, "I'll always worry, but I'd rather her be where I know she's at least somewhat safe, than have her following behind a few minutes later.

"Besides, I know that there have been four times in the last two months that she's saved my life by being able to finish an incantation or exorcism just before the spirit or demon was about to seriously injure or kill me. And other than the two of you, there's no one I trust having my back on a hunt more," he added.

John looked at Jessica and Sam in shock. He had not expected to find out that his son's girlfriend knew about the family business, nor had he expected her to actually help. Women hunters were extremely rare, and those he knew, were also psychics or Wiccans. To find one, who was neither, and was doing this to keep her boyfriend (who happened to be his youngest boy) was surprising.

Thinking over all the information he received, John just continued to stare blankly at his family.

Well, he did until the sound of Dean saying, "Sam, marry that girl," startled him out of his stupor. He chuckled at Dean's comment and couldn't help but agree with his assessment.

Sam and Jess both turned their heads towards John who was chuckling. Raising an eyebrow, Sam asked, "Dad, what's so funny?"

John waved off the question, answering, "Nothing son, nothing. It's just Dean's right. There aren't that many girls who could deal with what we do, or who would be willing to help like Jess here. You got a one in a million son."

Jessica blushed at the obvious praise that the senior Winchester was giving her. "Thank you, John. That means a lot," she smiled.

Sam was about to add something as well when Dean, wearing a shit eating grin on his face said, "All right, enough chick flick moments, it's Christmas, time to relax."

Sam groaned and shook his head, sending a look of apology for his brother's behavior to Jessica, who ignored it. Getting up from her spot on the arm of Sam's chair, she asked, "John, Dean are either of hungry? I have some leftover lasagna that I was planning on heating up in the oven, and there's more than enough for all of us."

"I'd love some Jess," John smiled slightly.

"Sound good," Dean agreed giving Jess an admiring look.

Sam, noticing the look Dean was giving Jess, bit his lip in an effort to stifle his laughter. He knew that Jess could handle herself when it came to Dean and could hardly wait to see what she would do to bring Dean down to size. Besides, he knew that while Dean may admire her from afar, his big brother wouldn't steal his girl. No, Dean would just give him a hard time.

Jess just raised an eyebrow and asked in her most innocent voice, "Dean, is there something in your eye?" As she finished, she headed into the kitchen to start the lasagna; leaving a slack-jawed Dean in her wake.

At her comments, Sam burst out into full fledged laughter at the look on Dean's face. "Oh, God, that was hilarious," he forced out as he laughed.

"All in a days work sweetheart," Jess called back from the kitchen.

John couldn't help but sit back and watch the dynamic between Sam and Jessica. They reminded him of when he and Mary had been dating. God he missed her. It may have been eighteen years, but the hurt was just as fresh as it had been when he found her pinned to the ceiling, her stomach sliced open just before she burst into flames. Silently, he prayed that what happened to him would never happen to the boys, that they would never lose the love of their life. And right now, it sure looked like that person for Sam would be Jessica.

Giving himself, a mental shake as Jessica walked back in and sat herself in Sam's lap, John asked, "So what exactly have you and Sam taken care of together and what has he taught you?" _Well_, he thought, _they're valid questions. After all, if she's going to be around us, she needs to know how to protect herself._

"I've been teaching her the martial arts that Dean and I were taught when we were younger," Sam started.

"He's also been teaching me how to do wards, and how to deal with spirits, demons, poltergeists, and also how to cast protection circles and exorcisms. I usually help more on the research side; though," Jessica added with a smile, "He promised to teach me how to use the guns and knives, but said until I get good at hand to hand, they could wait."

John and Dean looked at one another and both nodded. "He's right," Dean said, "when dad was teaching us this stuff, it was research and the castings first while we learned hand to hand, then once we were good enough he began teaching us the weapons."

Sam, meanwhile, was just content holding Jess in his arms as she sat on his lap and listening and talking with his family. He smiled at the thought. This would be the first Christmas in the last thirteen years that everyone was together, and now he had his own girl to spend it with. So far, this was shaping up to be the best Christmas in his life.

"Sam?" he blinked as the sound of Jess' voice brought him back to the present. "You all right?"

He nodded, and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. "I'm fine, Jess, just thinking about what a great Christmas this is so far," he admitted.

Jess beamed at him and was about to respond when the timer on the oven went off. "Sorry," she smiled apologetically as she went to put the lasagna in the oven. "You know, I don't think we ever told Dean or you dad for that matter about our last hunt," she called out, "you should tell them, there might be more of those things out there."

Sam, knowing she was right, then began telling his dad and brother about the hunt that he and Jessica had gone on the week before.

Flashback>

_One Week Earlier…_

"Damn it!" Jess cried out, frustrated as she sat, using the laptop and waiting for Sam to return with the information he had gotten from his interview with the family of the latest victim. It had been three hours and she had not been able to find a single hit regarding any paranormal activity in the house they were looking at. "Where the hell are you Sam?" she whispered. As she whispered the last word, she felt two familiar arms wrap themselves around her shoulders and she smiled. " It's about time. What took you so long?" she asked.

Sam, after he unwrapped his arms from around Jess, walked over to the other side of the booth and sat down. "All right," he began, "I went by the hospital to interview the latest victim, but she was already dead. So I wound up having to talk with the…" he stopped talking as their waitress walked up.

The waitress, a woman in her early forties, walked up, smiling. Seeing the young couple as they looked one another in the eyes was enough to nearly bring a tear to her eye as she thought about her own husband. "Welcome to the Perko's Café. My name is Joanne and I'll be your server today," she said in her naturally friendly manner. "Can I take your orders?"

Jessica smiled slightly at Joanne and answered, "I think we're ready, right sweetheart," she shot a glance to Sam, who nodded. "I'll have the chicken sandwich with fries and a glass of raspberry iced tea, thanks."

Joanne nodded as she wrote the order down, then turned to Sam, "And how about you handsome?"

Sam blushed slightly at the compliment. "I'll just have the Perky Club sandwich, onion rings and a glass of Pepsi, thanks."

"All right, I'll be right back with your drinks," Joanne replied as she headed towards the window to place the order and then get the drinks.

Once their waitress was out of the way, and once they were sure no one could hear them, Sam continued what he was saying. "As I was saying before we were interrupted, I had to talk to the family to find out what was going on," he paused, "Well, from what I found out, it sounded ike the victim had been possessed and was then forced to kill herself."

Jess raised a hand to her mouth. "God, she must've been in real emotional pain if a demon or a spirit was able to get a hold of her like that," she thought aloud. Sam nodded in agreement. Of course that was what he had been thinking as well.

"Sounds about right," he told her, "have you found anything about the house?"

Jessica shook her head. "No, there's nothing that sounds paranormal. So it's not the house. Maybe she had gotten possessed some place else," she began, thinking a loud.

Sam nodded, "It's completely possible. But now we have to figure out the who or what, where, when and how," he groaned, "This is going to be a pain in the ass to figure out."

Before Jessica could reply, Joanne, their waitress, had returned and placed their drinks on the table in front of them. "Here you go. Is there anything else I can get for either of you?"

Sam and Jessica shook her heads. "No thanks," they replied in unison.

Joanne grinned and walked back to get the meals of another customer. There was something to be said about a couple who was in sync enough like that to say the same thing at the same time.

As Joanne walked away, Jessica realized something and asked, "Sam, what if the victim wasn't the one possessed? What if the demon had been able to…"

"…use telepathy and implant suggestions in the minds of the victims," Sam finished with a wide smile, "You're brilliant, but what demon can do that? All the demons I've fought in the last eight years have had to possess their victims."

Jessica looked up and sighed, "I don't know Sam, but I've been looking information up and this is the fifth case this year where a person has killed themselves," Jess said, "Whatever demon it is, we need to hit it hard and fast." After sipping her drink, Jessica continued, "the only link I can find in each of the five cases is that the victims were all first born females of their generation, all were brunettes, and all were in their early twenties."

End Flashback>

"So," Dean interrupted, his own curiosity getting the better of him. Especially, being the avid hunter that he was, since he wanted to be prepared for any eventuality. "What was the demon you two went after?"

"It was a shadow demon," Jessica answered as she walked back into the room. "And Sam and I were able to not only stop the victim from committing suicide while possessed, we were able to exorcise her, well once Sam had her tied up."

Dean and John looked at Jessica surprised. They had expected that Sam may have taken her on hunts where they were just dealing with spirits and poltergeists, but taking her hunting a demon? Their minds nearly went blank in shock.

Well who could blame them? At first glance, Jessica looked like the All-American blonde haired blue eyed college girl. You would never suspect that she was a 'hunter', her image projected that of the typical horror movie scream queens who were murdered within the first half hour of the movie.

After hearing about the hunt, they had to radically re-evaluate their opinion of Jessica. Snapping out of his daze, Dean looked over at Sam and shot him "the look". The same "look that meant Sam had better listen to big brother Dean now. Sam nodded his agreement and after pressing a kiss to Jess' temple, followed Dean out onto the balcony. He stood there waiting for the lecture he'd been expecting and he wasn't disappointed.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dean questioned him quietly. "I could see how she'd be helpful with spirits and the like, but demons, werewolves and vampires. Dude…"

As Dean trailed off, Sam spoke up. "What was I thinking? Dean, Jess has saved my life five times in the last two months. Besides, even before she became my girlfriend, right after I explained everything to her, she said she wanted to help. And God, I would give anything that Jess would just stay and wait here. But," he chuckled, "she's stubborn, beautiful, and smart and she would've found a way to follow me. I'd rather her be where I can keep an eye on her, than find out at the wrong moment; she's there, waiting in the shadows."

As he listened to Sam's little monologue, Dean had to admit his little brother had a point. Even though he only talked to Jess on the phone a few times, short though they were, he could tell Jess was one tough woman, who wouldn't take any guff from anyone; especially a Winchester. He could respect that. After all; Cassie didn't take any crap from him, and his dad mentioned that mom wasn't one to take any of his bullshit either. It figured that his little brother' girlfriend was going to be a strong-willed, intelligent, and beautiful woman.

Slowly, a smile made its way onto Dean's face. "You know little brother, you're absolutely right. If Cassie had…" Dean's smile faded at the memory of Cassie's reaction to being told about his "real" job, "reacted like Jessica did, then I think I would've asked her to come with us and trained her like you're doing with Jessica."

Placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, Sam replied, "I'm sorry about Cassie, I know how much you love her man. But I have to say it means a lot to me that you're approving of Jessica," he grinned slightly.

Dean raised an eyebrow, and then noticed the mischievous twinkle in Sam's eyes. "Really, I may have to hold back on that until I've seen Jessica fight hand to hand. Think she'd be up for a spar?"

Jess sparring? Sam started laughing. "Oh I think she wouldn't mind," he replied with a grin as they walked back in.

Seeing Sam's grin John grew curious and asked, "What's so funny boys?"

"Oh nothing," Sam replied, he looked at Jess, "Do you think you'd be up to spar day after tomorrow Jess?"

Jessica, curious as to why he was asking, replied, "Sure. You know I don't mind…" she paused as the reason for the spar entered her mind. "Dean wants to see what I can do?" she questioned slowly.

"Oh yeah," Sam answered as he picked Jess up out of the chair and sat back down, with her in his lap.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Of course I want to see your skills. You're backing my baby brother up," he grinned.

Jessica shrugged. "It's fine by me," however before she could finish, the timer on the oven went off. Getting up off of Sam's lap, she said, "Looks like lunch is ready. Come on if you want to eat."

The three Winchester Men all shared a glance before getting up off their respective seats and following Jessica into the kitchen/dining room.

* * *

The rest of the Christmas holiday had passed by without a hitch. And the morning after Christmas, well, let's just say that Dean was pleasantly surprised by Jess and the moves she used. When John and Dean had left to head up on another hunt in Washington State, Sam and Jess both said goodbye and told them they were welcome to stop and stay if they were in the area. All in all this had been the best Christmas Sam could ever remember. Well, at least Sam thought so since there had been nothing supernatural occurring within three hundred miles.

It was now New Year's Eve and since he had never been to San Francisco, Jess had decided they should take a break and head up to the sea port for a couple days and completely ignore the supernatural world. But the surprise was on Jessica. It wasn't bad, but it was something that she wouldn't have expected, at least not for another few months or even a couple of years.

The night before they left to head up to San Francisco, Sam had stepped out and placed a call to Jessica's father. Getting the go ahead, Sam had taken some of the money that he had saved up over the last couple of years from all his odd jobs and gone to the jewelry store and paid for a one-third karat princess cut diamond solitaire Now, as he waited for Jessica to come out of the bathroom he quickly pulled the small jewelry box out of his pocket and opened it up glancing once more at the ring.

He smiled slightly at the sight of the ring and then just as quickly as he had opened it, he shut the box and put it back into his pocket. Tonight was going to be a night to remember. He had made reservations for two at _Fleur de Lys_, which happened to be one of the most expensive and romantic restaurants in San Francisco. Sam was now, more than ever, thankful for the fact that the people he and Jessica had saved from the poltergeist at the beginning of the month forced him to accept the one thousand dollars they offered as a reward. At least now, he would have the cash to pay for the meals. The only thing left to do was get there.

Sam sat back down on the bed and sighed. He hoped that Jessica would say yes, and he had even dreamed it. All he had to do was hold out for another couple of hours. However, what he didn't know was that in the bathroom, Jessica was thinking nearly the same thing.

Jessica knew something was up when he told her to bring a "nice" dress and couldn't help but wonder what Sam was up, but all she got in response when she asked was a smile and a "You'll see." She accepted it, but grudgingly. She knew something big was going to happen tonight. She had a sneaking suspicion, but there was nothing to confirm it. So, as asked, she got dressed in her "little" black dress, and did her makeup and hair in such a way that she was sure Sam would lose his ability to speak, at least temporarily.

With one last look in the mirror, Jessica stepped out of the bathroom and into the hotel room. Sam was looking away from her, and with a clearing of her throat, she caught his attention.

Sam's eyes went wide in appreciation, and his jaw dropped and he went speechless. A few moments later, Sam smiled appreciatively and said, "Jessica, you look like…a Goddess."

Jessica blushed slightly at the compliment and smiled. "Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself," she replied, eyeing Sam in his dark charcoal grey suit.

With a smile that reached his eyes, Sam held open her jacket for her and after getting his own jacket on, held out his arm for her, "Would you grant me the pleasure of your company for dinner?"

"Always," came the reply.

With that, the couple made their way down to the hotel lobby and to their waiting taxi. The ride was quick and filled with a comfortable silence during the ten minutes it took to get from their hotel and to the restaurant.

After paying the cabbie, Sam exited the cab and held out his waiting hand to Jess and helped her out of the cab. Jessica was surprised. She knew that they were going to a nice place for dinner, but she never expected to be having dinner at _Fleur de Lys_. She turned and looked at Sam, "What are…" she started to say, but was stopped when Sam placed a finger over her lips.

"Just enjoy it," Sam grinned, "it's not often we'll be able to treat ourselves like this, besides," he added, "it is our two month anniversary."

Jessica's eyes widened in realization and she smiled. "Well, you're right. Think we could do something like this once a year?" she suggested as she burrowed herself into Sam's side as they walked into the restaurant.

"Oh, I think we can manage that," Sam replied as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Walking up to the front desk, Sam said, "Sam Winchester, I have a reservation for two at eight pm."

The maitre'd flipped open the reservation book and read the list of patrons with reservations for the evening. "Ah oui, Monsieur Winchester. Allow me to put your coats in the coat check," he said in French accented English. After taking their coats and hanging them in the coat check, the maitre'd said, "If you and your lovely companion would follow me, I will take you to your table."

A few moments later, the couple found themselves seated at a relatively secluded table. As they were sitting down, the maitre'd spoke in French accented English, "Your waiter will be with you shortly. I hope you enjoy your meal here."

Once they were alone, with only their menus, Sam moved his chair over so he was seated a little closer to Jessica. Looking up from the closed menu, Jessica smiled slightly and asked, "Honey, what are we doing here?"

Sam quirked an eyebrow and replied, "Nothing sweetheart, except enjoying a very nice meal and ringing in the New Year."

"Ummmhmmm," was the reply, "I believe that…not. I know you're up to something Sam Winchester," she added, a teasing tone to her voice, and smile on her face.

Chuckling Sam responded, "And what makes you think that," he took her right hand into his and pressed a chaste kiss to the back of her hand.

"Oh, I just know you…" but before she could get any further, the waiter showed up and took their orders.

For the next hour and a half everything went perfectly.

The dinner and appetizer were both cooked perfectly; though it's to be expected when the chefs were trained at some of the best cooking academies. Jessica smiled slightly at the meal that Sam had ordered. He may eat healthy but he was still a "steak and potatoes" kind of guy. Jessica on the other hand ordered the chicken parmesan and they both had placed an order for one of the supposedly 'to-die-for' chocolate desserts.

While eating, they both talked about the classes they were planning on taking the next semester and speculating on how long it would be before they had another hunt. As she mentioned this, Sam mock glared and said, "Now you've gone and jixed our streak of luck" though they both knew he had been somewhat joking as he gave her a half smile and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand.

Just as she was about to reply to his comment, her cell phone rang. Inwardly groaning, Jess gave him and apologetic look and checked to see who it was that was calling. Looking at the caller id, she saw that it was her parents.

"Jess, who is it?" Sam asked, curiously.

"It's mom and dad," Jess replied, "I've got to take this call…"

"Go a head, I understand," Sam replied with a smile. Though he knew what they were calling for.

Jess flipped her phone open and answered, "Hi daddy, is there anything wrong with grandma…no, then why are you calling…uh huh, so it doesn't have to do with why Sam's been acting a little, anxious," she winked at Sam. "All right, all right," she closed her eyes and then sighed, "I'll call back later. Give my love to mom." When she looked up to ask Sam what was up, she was startled to find Sam kneeling in front of her. "S-s-s-sam, wha…" she couldn't speak because of the shock.

Sam looked up into Jessica's eyes, both were oblivious to the fact that now everyone with in hearing distance was watching them, "Jessica, I know that we have only been together for two months, but these last two months have been the happiest months of my life. You understand and accept all of who I am and what I can do. You are the only other person I would trust with my life, and you are the only person I have ever and will ever love," he paused, taking a breath, "Jessica Lee Moore, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" As he stated the last sentence, Sam pulled out and opened the small jeweler's box revealing the engagement ring.


	13. Chapter 12

**Reviewer Responses**

_Vincesbabe- Awwww, stop you're making me blush, LOL. Thanks for the wonderful review and the compliments. I agree, all us women could do with finding a guy as sweet as Sam (whether it be the Sam we envision in our fics, or the canon Sam from the show)._

_Airis-mcs- TEEHEHEHEHEHE! I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself and had to leave you all on that little cliffhanger. Besides, I felt 10 pgs was enough for now, lol. Please keep reading and reviewing. It's always nice to have another fresh opinion._

_Ghostwriter- Glad you approve, and when are you going to write your 3rd fic with Jess, Sam and Dean? Hmm? hmm? Keep reading and reviewing._

_LorGilFan- YAY! (pumps fist in air) I converted you from not only being a Dean/Cassie shipper to also being a Sam/Jess shipper as well. LOL, sorry I couldn't help myself. I agree, about the wedding happening before a demon could spoil it. Thanks for the help. TTYL. _

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

Jessica's eyes widened in surprise as Sam asked her to marry him. Not that she did not want to… far from it. As the shock of the proposal wore off, she felt tears fall down her cheeks and a wide smile form on her face. Looking in his eyes, she answered without any hesitation or doubt, "Yes, yes, yes, I'll marry you."

At her answer, a mile wide grin graced Sam's face as he shakily took her left hand into his and placed the ring on her left ring finger. "A perfect fit," he commented, the joy in his voice evident as he rose from the floor and swept Jess into his arms, whispering, "I love you so much," as his lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

The moment was broken by the sounds of the other customers and restaurant employees, within hearing range, cheering for the couple. Breaking the kiss, Sam and Jess looked at one another before they both blushed slightly.

Their waiter, who had overheard everything, chuckled as he brought over their dessert. "Congratulations Monsieur, Mademoiselle, on your engagement," he smiled, "here is your dessert. And is there anything else I can help you with?"

Sam and Jessica shook their heads. "No, thank you. Everything has been perfect," Jess answered with a smile as she looked at Sam, "but could you get us our check, please."

As their waiter placed the food on the table, Sam and Jessica retook their seats and began to dig into their desserts. On her third bite of her chocolate soufflé Jessica remembered the call she had gotten earlier from her dad and looked at Sam suspiciously, "Sam," she asked in an innocently sweet voice, "did my dad know you were going to propose tonight?"

Shooting her a sheepish glance, "Well, I did ask permission to ask you to marry me," he admitted, "I guess he just made guess that I would ask you tonight while we're on vacation."

Jess grinned, "Uh huh, so you set all this up…the restaurant and everything to ask me," she placed her fork on the plate and twisted the ring on her finger. Sipping his drink, Sam nodded. "Well, I think I'll keep you around," she teased, "you're just the kind of guy I need and want."

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. Damn, she knows she's getting to me. God how I love her, he thought with a smile. Just then the waiter walked up and set the check down, "Here's your check monsieur. Is there anything else that we can help you with?"

Sam shook his head. "No thanks," he replied as he pulled out two one-hundred dollar bills and paid for their meals. The waiter took the money and the bill and made a quick retreat leaving the couple alone. Turning back to Jessica he asked, "Do you want to stay for a bit, or…"

"Let's head back to the hotel and relax and celebrate," she suggested, her voice just tinged with desire.

"I love the way you think," Sam replied as they made their way to the coat check.

Five minutes later, as they were getting into the cab, Jessica reminded Sam that they should call their families. Of course, Sam had agreed and they both dug out their cell phones.

As Jess told her mother about the dinner and the engagement, she realized a weight seemed to lift off her chest knowing that she and Sam were going to tell her parents the truth about their "little hobby".

Sam had called Dean's cell first, to tell his family the good news. And, well, let's just say Dean's reaction was what Sam had been expecting. Dean was happy for him and even swore he would be the one to throw his little brother his bachelor party; to which Sam replied, "There's nothing you can do to convince me to allow you to setup a bachelor party for me."

"Awww, come on Sammy. It's practically written in the by laws of marriage that the bride and groom each get one big party before you get hitched," Dean protested.

"No Dean," Sam replied with a laugh, "If I let you plan a bachelor party then you'll have hell to pay from Jessica."

Sam could just imagine Dean's grimace as he hastily replied, "Shit, you're right. All right, x-nay on the bachelor party then."

Jessica, who had already made her call, raised an eyebrow at Sam's laugh. Sam mouthed, 'Dean,' and she realized Dean was the one he had called and he had wanted to throw Sam a bachelor party. She chuckled realizing Sam was reminding Dean of the spar that she and Dean had a few days ago, and how she had beaten him. That was fun now that she thought about it. She had not only beat Dean, but she did it using her smarts, not just relying on pure strength or her looks, though she'd doubt that Dean would underestimate her again.

"Good," Sam replied as Dean agreed to not having a bachelor party. "Jess and I will call and let you know the details all right?"

"No problem. You want me to tell dad?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I don't think I'd be able get a hold of him tonight anyway. I'll call you and dad later."

"Yeah, yeah. You have fun with Jess. And tell her I said congratulations," there was a pause, "You take care all right Sammy."

Sam smiled, "Always do, Dean. Bye…jerk."

Dean laughed, "Bitch."

As he hung up the phone, Sam looked over at Jess and she was smiling in amusement. "You know, I'll never understand that little code between you and Dean," at his puzzled look, she explained, "you know, when he called you 'bitch' and you call him 'jerk'."

Sam chuckled and pulled Jess closer to him, his arm around her shoulders. "It's just one of our little things. You noticed how Dean hates what he's termed "chick flick" moments?" at her nod he continued, "well instead of actually saying those three little words, we call each other 'bitch' and 'jerk' instead. It also helps tell us if either one of us is possessed."

Thinking about what he said, it made sense. After all, if a demon were trying to convince family members that 'it' was the person 'it' had possessed, it would have to act like the person. However, if the demon never used the code words in the context Sam was talking about then he would know that Dean had been possessed and be able to exorcise it. It was actually a good plan.

"Wow, there was more to it than just normal sibling fighting," Jessica admitted. "Speaking of family, we need to go visit my mom and dad and tell them _about the hunting_," she whispered the last three words, looking Sam in the eyes.

Sam nodded in reply. "I know. It's just going to be hard proving to them that we are not crazy."

Coming to an agreement, Sam and Jessica agreed that they would head up to Chico the next day, while they were still on Winter Break and talk to her parents. Sam was thankful that his journals were in the car. After all, he thought, I may have to resort to summoning a minor demon, and showing proof.

The rest of the ride was quiet as, he and Jess sat in their comfortable silence, as was their trip through the hotel lobby to their room on the third floor. Walking into their suite, Jessica headed to her bags and grabbed something out of them, only telling Sam that, "I'm just going to change for bed, honey. I won't be long."

That "won't be long" turned into five, then ten minutes. Sam, waiting on Jessica, decided that he'd follow Jess' example and started changing into his sweat pants. He had only gotten his shoes, jacket, and tie off; and was working on his shirt (which was half way unbuttoned) when Jessica walked out of the bathroom.

Sam's jaw dropped. He so had not expected this. But there Jessica was, her long blonde hair brushed till it was like spun gold, and standing in the bathroom doorway, wearing a shear light pink (nearly white) negligee. In his mind, she was the personification of Venus.

Seeing Sam's expression, Jess' own fears were quelled, somewhat. "Sam," she called out, her voice tremulous and husky with nervousness, love and desire.

That did the trick. The sound of his name on her lips suddenly brought Sam back to his senses as he walked over to Jess and pulled her into his arms, then sat on the bed, sitting her in his lap. "Jess, sweetheart, what's all this?" though he knew what she was going to say.

Jessica smiled a little nervously as she sat in Sam's lap; something she'd done often when they were alone and either studying, researching their next hunt or just relaxing, and replied softly, "Sam Winchester, you are without a doubt the most romantic, kind, and gentle man I know. I don't know what my life would be like without you in it," She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I love you too, Jess. So much," Sam said as he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

Jessica wrapped her arms around Sam and held him to her as she deepened the kiss. As they were otherwise occupied, Jessica moved so that she was straddling Sam's lap and Sam had moved his hands so they cradled her hips. Suddenly, Jessica's arms drifted downwards from around Sam's neck and between them as she began to finish taking off his shirt.

As Jessica was busy taking off his shirt, Sam began placing butterfly-like kisses along her jaw, her neck and across her collarbones. She could feel how much Sam wanted her and smiled knowing her own desire was the same.

"God Sam," Jess gasped as his hand ran up her leg and began moving her negligee up, "don't you dare stop."

Sam paused and looked into her hooded eyes, "Are you sure?" he asked. He knew they had talked about getting more intimate; in fact, neither of them had actually gone all the way before. However, he wanted to be sure this was what she wanted.

Jess nodded. Boy did she ever want this. How could she have gotten so lucky as to find a guy like Sam? He was kind, sweet, a gentleman, handsome and intelligent as well; and he loved HER. Finally! Her heart was pounding and her palms became sweaty as she pushed the shirt off Sam's shoulders. She had barely been able to think straight as he kissed her. She grinned wickedly as she decided to take advantage of her position.

Leaning forward, she used her weight to push Sam onto his back so he lay on the bed. "Turn about is fair play," she smiled as she began peppering him with butterfly-kisses as well.

"Jess," Sam groaned as she began trailing downwards.

"Yes?"

Sam's reply was drowned in his moan as he felt her hand slide over his erection. "God, Jess!"

Jessica chuckled, but continued her desired course of action and began to undo Sam's pants. As the zipper reached the end of its track, Sam lifted his hips enough so that his pants and boxers could come off easier.

Looking over Sam, laying in front of her in all his glory, Jess could not help but feel a myriad of emotions. Her feelings of nervousness, desire, love and wanton lust felt like they were being churned in a blender. Yet even though she was a little nervous, she knew that this was what she wanted, and that Sam was the only man she would ever want. The feeling of his hand caressing her cheek brought her back to the present and Jess looked Sam in the eye and smiled softly at the look of concern in his eyes.

"Jess? Is everything all right?" his voice was cautious, caring and concerned.

"Yeah, everything is fine," she began, "it's just this is…"

Sam smiled and nodded. "I know sweetheart. But if you're not quite sure then we can wait."

Jessica shook her head vehemently. "It's not that Sam. I do want this, it's just scary, but a good scary you know," she explained, "I think it's just that because it's our 'first time' that I'm feeling like this."

"Same goes for me Jess. But there's no one in the world I'd rather be with at this moment than you." Sam leaned up on his elbows and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. It didn't take long for their gentle kiss turned into something more passionate and soul searing. As they broke the kiss for much needed air, Sam smiled wickedly and said, "You know you're a bit over dressed sweetheart."

Jessica raised and eyebrow as she looked down into Sam's eyes and replied, "And what do you think I should do about that?"

Sam's hands moved up from their place on her hips, and up her stomach, dragging her negligee along with them. "This," he answered as he lifted the silk material off her. Before she could give any sort of reply in mock indignation, Sam had switched their positions and now he was above her, his lips above hers, separated only by a millimeter of air. "I love you so much Jess, I still can't believe that you said yes," he whispered.

"Well you better believe it buster," Jessica grinned, "Now are you going to kiss me or not?"

"As you wish," Sam lowered his lips to her and they touched in another mind-blowing kiss.

As the last of their nervousness ebbed away, Jessica felt at peace, not only with herself, but with the direction of her life in general. Yes, Sam Winchester was most definitely the best thing to have ever happened to her; and yes, she dared to admit, he was her… The thoughts that had been running through her head disappeared as the feeling of Sam's hand running over her body sent her sense of touch, smell, and hearing into hyper drive. Suddenly she felt his lips as they touched her breasts and she keened at the shock of arousal coursed through her.

"Oh Sam," her voice, husky and thick with arousal, moaned as she felt his other hand slip inside her panties and push them down. "Don't stop."

Sam's lips curved into a grin as he heard her words. Knowing that this was what they both wanted he had no intention of stopping. Finally being able to taste, touch, and hear Jessica as they made love, was beyond description. Blindly reaching over the edge of the bed, he grabbed his jeans and pulled his wallet out, hastily fumbling for the condom he had remembered was in there.

Jessica bit her lip a little nervously, she had read and heard about first times from magazines and her friends, and she knew that it was going hurt a little bit, that could not be avoided. She knew that Sam was not going to hurt her intentionally, nor was he going to leave her. She watched as he opened the wrapper and put the condom on. Looking into Jessica's eyes, he could see the same emotions that were swirling around inside of him, despite the fact that she was biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Are you sure," Sam asked, concern in his voice. Where they were at right now was the farthest they had ever gone, physically, in their relationship and he did not want to push her, even though they were both eager for it.

Jessica nodded. "I'm sure, it's just…I know it's supposed to hurt, at least a little, for me the first time," she explained.

Sam reached his hand up and caressed her cheek. "You know I'd never intentionally hurt you, right?" she nodded. "If you want to…"

"No, Jess said vehemently, "I want this, I want you, all of you, I guess I'm just a little nervous about the pain."

"I can understand that," Sam assured her, "I love you so much, and you know I would take your pain as my own if I could."

"I know," Jess smiled tremulously as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him flush against her.

Her lips pressed against his in a tender, loving kiss; telling him all he needed to know. As they kissed, he slowly pushed into her. The feeling of finally being physically joined together rocked both Sam and Jessica to the core. Neither had ever felt the feelings they were experiencing before and it was definitely something that they wanted to feel again.

Sam paused slightly and looking Jessica in the eyes, he sent her a look that was so filled with love, caring and desire that it took her breath away. Squeezing his hand with her own, she silently told him to continue. Pressing his lips against hers he pushed his way further inside, breaking the last barrier of their virginity.

Jessica cried out for a moment as the pain quickly came and left, leaving her with the feeling of the most intense pleasure she had ever felt in her life. Breaking their kiss, she held Sam to her, as he held himself still, allowing her to adjust. After a moment, the warm feeling in her stomach was becoming more than Jessica could bear, she needed more. Gasping, she cried, "More, Sam, please."

"As you wish," Sam answered just as he pushed himself a little farther inside her. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he whispered into her ear.

Jessica moaned as his voice, touch, everything about him engulfed her senses. "I think I'm…" she moaned, "Sam!"

The couple continued moving in the rhythm that is as old as human kind. Suddenly, Sam dipped his head down and latched his lips onto one of Jessica's nipples, and a large ripple of pleasure coursed through her. "Sam…" the pleasure continued to rush through her as Sam's slow, and steady thrusts brought her over the edge, "SAM!"

Hearing Jessica's voice call out his name in pleasure, combined with feeling her reactions as she tumbled over the edge nearly sent Sam's own senses into overdrive as he continued to thrust into her. "Jess…" his voice called out, husky with desire. He thrust into her one more time and fell over the edge of pleasure crying out, "JESS!"

As Sam calmed from the incredible emotional high he and Jess had just shared, he pulled himself out of her and quickly disposed of the condom, then with some of the last of his physical energy, Sam lay back down on the bed and pulled Jessica into his arms, her head pillowed on his shoulder. They lay there, like that for a few moments, just enjoying being together, when Jessica smiled and pressed a loving kiss to Sam's shoulder.

"I love you Sam and I can't wait until we finally say our vows," she said as her eyes fluttered closed.

Sam retuned her sleepy smile and replied, "Same goes for me sweetheart," he pressed a kiss to her head, "I love you too."

---------------------------------

The next morning, Jessica woke feeling sore, but also incredibly happy, elated, loved and content. Lifting her head, she looked down at Sam and then her engagement ring. Sighing happily at how her life was turning out, Jessica snuggled closer into Sam's arms, which instinctively held her close. It was not long before she drifted back to sleep, a smile gracing her face.

--------------------------------

Five hours later, after two showers, breakfast and packing up, Sam and Jessica were listening to 'The Eagles' song, Hotel California, as they pulled up in front of her parents place in Chico.

_On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night _

_There she stood in the doorway;  
I heard the mission bell  
And I was thinking to myself,  
'This could be Heaven or this could be Hell'  
Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way  
There were voices down the corridor,  
I thought I heard them say... _

_Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place  
Such a lovely face  
Plenty of room at the Hotel California  
Any time of year, you can find it here _

_Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes bends  
She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends  
How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat.  
Some dance to remember, some dance to forget _

_So I called up the Captain,  
'Please bring me my wine'  
He said,'We haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine'  
And still those voices are calling from far away,  
Wake you up in the middle of the night  
Just to hear them say... _

_Welcome to the Hotel California  
Such a lovely place  
Such a lovely face  
They livin' it up at the Hotel California  
What a nice surprise, bring your alibis _

_Mirrors on the ceiling,  
The pink champagne on ice  
And she said 'We are all just prisoners here, of our own device'  
And in the master's chambers,  
They gathered for the feast  
The stab it with their steely knives,  
But they just can't kill the beast _

_Last thing I remember, I was  
Running for the door  
I had to find the passage back  
To the place I was before  
'Relax,'said the night man,  
We are programmed to receive.  
You can checkout any time you like,  
but you can never leave _

Jessica looked at Sam and squeezed his hand. They both knew this was going to be hard, but it was necessary for them to tell her parents the truth about the demons, monsters and spirits that were out there. They needed to know that there was more out in the world than just humans, insects, animals and plants, especially if there was a chance that the two of them might not make it back.

However, there was no turning back now.


	14. Chapter 13

**Reviewer Responses**

Vincesbabe- Glad to hear how much you loved Chapter 12. Thanks for your compliments on the love scene; it took me forever to write. I wanted to do right by the characters I had brought to life. As for Jessica's parents reaction, well, you asked, and I answered. (LOL! To bad I didn't update before you had your camp out. Sorry about that. But I felt the song just FIT right at that moment.)

MissCourtney002- Thanks for the wonderful compliment, hope these last two chapters quench your thirst for now.

Ghostwriter- Good to see ya. And I do understand about writing and being swamped. Thanks for the wonderful reviews, and keep looking for the next installment in this series.

LorGilFan- Thank you, thank you, thank you, for betaing my last few chapters. It helped me soooo much you have no idea, LOL. I agree, I would love to see Jessica resurrected some how as well. But we're not writer for the show are we? TTYL.

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

"…this bullshit! There are no such things as ghost, spirits, demons or any other fictional movie monster," Nicholas said angrily to Jessica. He then spun on Sam, "I don't know what kind of bullshit you've been feeding my daughter, but you are staying as far away from her as possible. I want you to leave my house, now before I call the police."

Sam shook his head. He knew it was not going to go well. But he had never expected this. Looking at the clock he noticed that he and Jessica had only been there for half an hour and sighed. They had just finished telling Jessica's parents the truth, without proof first, of course, and now they were kicking him out and threatening to call the police. Glancing at Jessica, he turned around and headed out to the front of the house.

As soon as Sam as out of hearing and eyesight, Jessica spun her father around and slapped his face. "How dare you!" Jessica spat out angrily. "Do you know what Sam has gone through? Huh?" she questioned. "He was six months old when something came into his nursery and stood over his crib. His mother, Mary, walked in and caught whatever it was. She screamed, and a few moments later, his father ran into the room and found Mary Winchester on the ceiling of the room, over the crib, bleeding from a slice to her stomach. John handed Sam to his older brother and the two boys had just made it out of the house when Mary burst into flame." Taking a breath, Jessica paused in her rant. "For the next 18 years John moved from place to place, hunting the things that go bump in the night, training Dean and Sam as well."

Nicholas ran his hand through his hair and sat down heavily in his easy chair. "I'm sorry Jessica, but I can't believe this. How do you know it's not all complete bull? That this boy is not dragging you into his insanity?"

At that Jessica and her mother shared a look and Jessica answered, "I know dad, because I have seen the things that go bump in the night." Nicholas' head shot up. "I know it's hard to believe, but dad, those three men that attacked me last Halloween, they were vampires. Sam shot them with an enchanted silver bullet and they just disappeared into dust. I've also seen poltergeists and…" she sighed, "we were even able to get the Wendigo that killed grandpa."

Marlene took a seat on the couch and sighed. "Sweetheart, you've got to understand, none of that stuff is…."

"Real?" Jessica interrupted with a harsh laugh. "Oh but mom, it is real. In fact, give me a moment all right?"

Nicholas and Marlene nodded as they watched their daughter walk out the front door. They shared a look that said, "What the hell is going on now?"

Outside, Jessica found Sam leaning against the hood of the Camero. Stopping in front of him Jessica said, "Grab our things, we're going to have to summon a spirit to prove to them what we're saying."

Sam pulled Jessica into his arms and gave her a brief hug, "It'll be all right honey. I'll be in, in a minute," he assured her.

Jessica nodded and walked back up to the front door, watching Sam as he opened the trunk grabbed the duffle bag, and rifled through the false bottom for what he needed. Finding everything, Sam followed her into the house.

When Nicholas saw Sam, he felt his anger and his guilt well up inside him and stood up. Looking at both Jessica and Sam, he asked, "How are you going to prove that this stuff is real?"

Jessica looked at Sam, then her father and replied, "We are going to hold a séance." She motioned for Sam to the table.

Walking over, Sam unloaded the duffle bag, producing a Colt .45 pistol, four pure white candles, a couple of sticks of incense (one heather, the other sandalwood), and two incense holders and one of his journals. He placed the candles in the four cardinal directions and lit them with his lighter. He then lit the incense and looked up at Jessica. "Everything's set Jess," he told her. "Why don't we all take a seat, this may take a while." Everyone nodded and took a seat. Sam looked at Jessica and handed her the book, "Sweetheart," he said with a smile.

Jessica took the book and opened it to the page with the spell. "Hear these words, hear my cry, spirits from the other side, come to me I summon thee, cross now the great divide," she cried out, casting the ghost summoning spell.

After a few moments, a bright light began to form in the middle of the table. Slowly, it began to take shape. As the form became clearer, Sam's jaw dropped as he recognized the figure. Jessica looked at the spirit and felt tears prick her eyes. "Sam," she whispered.

He reached for her hand. "I know Jess. I know."

The spirit turned around and smiled at Jessica. "Hello Jess," the spirit replied.

"Grandpa," Jessica replied, tremulously. She had not expected to see her dead grandfather, the one whom she and Sam avenged by going after the Wendigo. "I…it's good to see you."

Nicholas and Marlene looked at Thomas, Nicholas' father, in shock. Nicholas, finally getting over the shock, stood up and ran his hand over and under the apparition. "Oh my God!" Nicholas breathed softly. After this, he could believe just about anything. He knew that his daughter and her fiancée could not have had anytime to create a hoax this elaborate. "Dad," the spirit turned towards Nicholas.

"Hello Nicky, Marlene," Thomas smiled, "It's good to see you."

"Mr. Moore," Sam said, "it's a pleasure to meet you, even if you are spirit."

Thomas shook his head, "Son, call me Thomas. After seeing what you did for my granddaughter, you've earned that right. And congratulations on the engagement."

Thomas then turned back to Nicholas and Marlene, "Now I want you two to listen to these kids and what they have to tell you. They are not going to bullshit you about the supernatural, you got it?" Nicholas and Marlene nodded. "Good, I have to go now, remember I love you. Goodbye."

As soon as Thomas' spirit dissipated, Nicholas sank back into his easy chair. Jessica scooted closer to Sam, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. While Marlene just stared at the table, trying to make sense out of what had just happened. The incense and the candles had been put out by the spirit leaving, so Sam had no need to blow or snuff either the candle or incense out.

Finally, in order to break the silence, Sam asked quietly, "Mr. and Mrs. Moore; do either of you have any questions?"

Marlene and Nicholas looked at one another, as if silently communicating on what questions to ask and who would ask the first question. After another few minutes of silence, Marlene spoke first, "Sam, how long have you been…what did you call it, hunting?"

"Well, Mrs. Moore, I've been doing actual hunting, both the research and the fighting, for about five years now," he assured her. "Before that my dad trained me and my brother with all different kinds of weapons, a couple of different forms of hand to hand combat as well as how to exorcise demons, and how to cast protection circles, and the like. I've been doing the research aspect for ten years, and Latin is my second language."

Jessica squeezed Sam's hand when she realized how nervous he was. It was then her father spoke up, "What kinds of beings have you fought?"

Sam thought for a moment trying to get an accurate list of the things they have fought. "I could say for certain every single thing we've fought, but I can tell you what I do know of the top of my head," Sam sighed and then began listing the things that he, and his father, brother and Jessica had gone up against.

Needless to say the list was long and impressive. It included creatures like; werewolves, vampires, succubae, wendigos, poltergeists, vengeful spirits, Rawheads, and more. "…everything that you've ever heard of in folklore, urban legends, or imagined was real but told yourself couldn't be in the light of day, does exist. My family and I have fought against them all and saved many people in the process," Sam explained tiredly.

"My God," Marlene exclaimed in shock, "but, but how could these things be real?"

Sam chuckled humorlessly. "Many of them exist because the people just believe in it," he told them truthfully. "There have been many times when people were ignorant enough to believe in 'something' and it would then turn out to be real."

Nicholas then looked at Jessica. "Honey, you said that the three men who attacked you on Halloween were vampires?" she nodded and Nicholas turned to Sam, "You told her the truth about the underground night life?"

Sam nodded, "Of course, she saw me kill three vampires and I did not want to lie to her. When she came over the next morning to thank me, I explained the truth to her. Then in true Jessica fashion," he smirked, "Jessica told me that there was no way she was going to allow me to hunt alone with no back up now that she knew."

At that last comment Marlene and Nicholas actually laughed. Oh they knew their daughter all right. Knowing Jessica, they could tell that she had been grateful that Sam had saved her life and knowing that he risked his life that way on a regular basis there was no way she would let someone she considered a friend and potential boyfriend go without a fight.

"You're right about that Sam," Nicholas got out once he had calmed down from the laughter. "Jessica is pistol," he looked apologetically at the younger couple, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you, but you have to admit, that unless you witness it yourself, then it is a hard pill to swallow."

Jessica and Sam shared a look and nodded. "And we're sorry we sprang this on you like this, but you have to understand that we wanted to tell you the truth, once we were engaged. It's not like we were planning on keeping it from you."

Marlene smiled softly and took Jessica's hand. "We understand that now. It's just…monsters, ghosts, witches, and everything that goes with it, we thought that you were both…" she trailed off.

"Crazy," Sam finished with a slight grin. When Jessica's parents nodded he chuckled. "Don't worry, it's happened before. That's one of the reasons my dad, brother and I moved so often when Dean and I were younger."

The foursome sat in silence for a few moments, the tension of a half an hour ago non existent. Jessica had leaned against Sam, laying her head on his shoulder, his right arm wrapped around her shoulders. Now that her parents knew, and somewhat accepted the truth about the supernatural and her hunting, as well as accepting Sam, everything was perfect.

"Jessica, sweetheart," Jessica looked up and over at her mother, "can you join me in the kitchen?"

Jessica nodded, wondering what her mother wanted. Was it just to gossip? Warn her about the dangers she was facing? Or was it to try and persuade her to leave Sam? As they walked into the kitchen, Jessica hoped and prayed it was the first choice.

Once they were out of earshot of Sam and Nicholas, Jessica turned to her mother, and asked, "What did you need mom?"

Marlene walked over to the china cabinet, pulled out two champagne flutes then set them on the counter. She turned to Jessica and smiled, "It's nothing dear. I just wanted to get a chance to find out about what happened when he proposed to you last night."

Jessica smiled widely then held out her left hand so her mother could examine the diamond ring. "The ring maybe simple, but I love it," she practically gushed.

"The ring is beautiful," Marlene smiled. "What happened at dinner?"

"Oh, mom, it was so romantic. Sam and I went to San Francisco yesterday and checked into our hotel. When we got to the room, he told me to get dressed up for dinner and kept me in the dark the whole time until we arrived at one of the nicest restaurants in San Francisco, it's called the _Fleur de Lys_."

As Marlene looked at the ring, she smiled. "It sounds like you had a good time," she said with a wink.

Jessica rolled her eyes playfully. "Mooooom," she mock whined. Marlene chuckled, went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Sparkling Cider. "Anyway," Jessica continued, "just before we had dessert, Sam went down on one knee and said, 'You are the only other person I would trust with my life, and you are the only person I have ever and will ever love. Jessica Lee Moore, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?'"

"Wow, that is romantic," Marlene replied, as she handed Jessica her glass of cider. Marlene raised her own glass, "To your marriage, may it be long and full of love."

Jessica smiled and sipped her cider. "Thanks mom."

"No problem sweetheart," Marlene said as she pulled Jessica into a hug.

Releasing Jessica, the two Moore women spent the rest of their time talking and gossiping. As Jessica told Marlene about her life with Sam, Marlene thought about the man her daughter was marrying. With what she knew of him from Jessica, what he had told her and Nicholas, as well as the way she had seen him treat Jessica, she knew there was no better man for her daughter.

Truth be told, the only thing she had against him was the whole hunting thing. However, she could understand what drove him and his family. After all if she had witnessed what they had, she would want to go after the thing that had killed her loved one as well.

In the other room, Sam and Nicholas were having their own little discussion; Nicholas sitting in his easy chair, and Sam on the couch. Neither one wanted to speak first, but the silence was getting them nowhere.

After five minutes, Nicholas took the proverbial plunge and spoke. "So," he began, "you said you've been doing this…hunting for five years?"

Sam nodded. "More or less. I only helped with the research until about five years ago when I began to hunt, dad and Dean were the ones who did the actual hunting," seeing the look Nicholas shot him, he added, "dad wouldn't let us hunt until we knew enough hand to hand, how to handle weapons and were able to conduct exorcisms and the like; which meant we were about thirteen or fourteen when we started going with him."

"Oh," was all Nicholas could say.

"Anyway, like I told you I was thirteen when I went on my first hunt, but it wasn't the first paranormal being I got rid of," Sam continued.

Nicholas raised an eyebrow. "Really? What happened, if you don't mind my asking?" Nicholas had to admit, now that he knew what Sam and Jessica knew about the things that went bump in the night, he was curious to learn more about his future son-in-law.

Sam chuckled as he recalled what had happened that day, all those years ago. "Well, I was nine years old. My dad, Dean and I were staying in this little rental home in Indiana…"

FLASHBACK

A nine-year-old Sam sat up straight in the bed; wide-eyed he looked at the closet door. There was something in his closet, clawing and growling. Knowing what was out there in the dark; Sam did the only thing he could think of. "Dad," he called out, "DAD!"

A few seconds later, John Winchester walked into the room, a rifle in one hand and a .45 caliber handgun in the other. John looked at his youngest son, "Sammy, what is it? Are you all right?"

Sam nodded. "Dad, I think there's a boogeyman in my closet."

John shot a glance at the closet and sighed. He had hoped it would be another year or two before Sam made or tried to make his first 'kill'. Turning to Sam he said, "Son, take this gun," he handed Sam the .45, which was loaded with blessed silver bullets, "and when you see it come out of the closet, I want you to shoot it right between the eyes, you got me?"

Sam nodded and took the .45, staring at it in shock. He knew the family business, and now it was his turn to help like his dad and brother…coooool. "I won't let you down dad, I promise," Sam swore.

John smiled and hugged Sam, "You could never let me or your brother down son. Now get some sleep."

"Yes, sir," Sam replied, placing the gun on the nightstand, and laying back down on the bed.

As John left the room, he left the door partially open. He never let Sam know he was standing outside the door, ready to burst in, just in case.

Sam lay in bed, thinking about the boogeyman in the closet and what was going to happen. It didn't take long before he heard the noises and soon the door opened up a bit. Sam twisted in his bed, like he was asleep and grabbed the gun.

"Such fresh fear," he heard the thing say.

Opening his eyes, Sam sat up straight and aimed the gun right between the eyes of the boogeyman. "I'm not afraid of you," Sam said, cocking the gun.

The boogeyman cackled. "What? You think a toy gun is going to…"

BOOM!

Sam glanced from the falling body of the boogeyman to the smoking gun in his hand and his eyes widened. Instantly he dropped the gun to the floor of his room as if it were a hot potato burning his hand.

A second later John burst into the room, rifle at the ready to be on the safe side. Seeing the boogeyman on the floor, John set the rifle down, went over and hugged Sam.

END FLASHBACK

Nicholas sat in his chair, listening with rapt fascination to the tale Sam told him. He couldn't imagine doing something like that at the age of nine, but somehow it didn't surprise him. After all this was the same man who had saved his daughter from three vampires, taught her self defense, and avenged the death of Jessica's grandfather. Shaking his head, Nicholas looked at Sam and asked, "So what did your dad say after wards?"

Sam's lips twitched and he answered, "'I knew you could do it son'."

Nicholas was about to ask another question when the sound of ACDC's _Back in Black_ blared to life from the cell phone. Sam grinned slightly remembering Jessica had programmed ring tones representing her, his dad, Dean, and her parents.

"Excuse me Mr. Moore," Sam grinned apologetically as he flipped open the phone, "Dean, what's up?"


	15. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE:**

_June 21, 2002-1:30pm: Palo Alto, CA – St. Thomas Aquinas Church_

The priest looked at the young couple before him and smiled. He could practically feel the love they had for one another, it was that palpable. This was definitely one union he did not mind blessing; especially since he was privy to knowing the couple personally. Yes, Father Donovan O'Shea knew Sam and Jessica Winchester, as they were about to be pronounced.

He had met them some weeks earlier when he had been attacked. They saved his life, and that of the poor soul who had been possessed. Afterwards, they tried to deny what he saw with his own two eyes, but he would have none of it. After much discussion, they agreed and told him the truth. Once they got to know him, they had him place blessings on their new weapons or their new ammunition.

Mentally shaking his head, he continued with the ceremony. Looking at Jessica, he said, "Repeat after me, 'With this ring I thee wed; this gold and silver I thee give; with my body I thee worship; and with all my worldly goods I thee endow. Take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity, in the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Ghost.'"

Jessica continued to look at Sam, repeating the words as instructed. The love she felt for Sam conveyed in her eyes as well as her actions as she took Sam's ring from the bible and placed it on his finger.

Donovan then cast the sign of the cross. "In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost, Amen." He paused for a moment, looking at the crowd inside the church, then continued his blessing of the marriage, asking God to help them in the future. Bowing his head, he began to pray, "Look down with favor, O Lord, we beseech Thee, upon these Thy servants, and graciously protect this, Thine ordinance, whereby Thou hast provided for the propagation of mankind; that they who are joined together by Thy authority may be preserved by Thy help; through Christ our Lord. Amen."

Opening his eyes, Donovan looked back at the newly wedded Winchesters, "Sam, Jessica, never in my life have I ever seen anyone more in love than the two of you. It is my pleasure to tell you that; by the power vested in my by the Lord God, and the State of California, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

No sooner had the words had left Donovan's lips, Sam took Jessica into his arms, lifted her veil and kissed her lips sweetly.

Donovan chuckled, happy for his young friends. Looking at the guests, then back at Sam and Jessica, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Winchester."

As Sam and Jessica exited the church, they were surrounded by the small crowd of their friends and family. They were both eager to begin their new life together and wondered what surprises lay in store for them.

* * *

To be continued in "_School Days, Hunting Nights 2: The Search Begins_". 


End file.
